Just the beginning
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: The war has ended but something's will never change as Hermione is about to find out. But what happens when she's back at Hogwarts to repeat her seventh year and everyone she wished she would never see again was back also. Are things really different now? … 'Before I knew what was happening he was across the room, my face in his hands and his lips on mine.' rated T for language.
1. Going back

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I just like to play with the people involved. I do own this plot though and things you have never seen before happen to be my idea as well. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but as you all know I hate when people comment on them as it's not my fault they are there. **

**IMPORTANT! This is a re-written version of starting new, with a different name and some different chapters. So it's not all going to be the same. **

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter one – going back

Hermione's POV

It had been three months since the war had ended and he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers had fallen. I should have been on top of the world, celebrating like all the others I came across but no, instead every time I could feel myself sinking into old routine I would begin to remember that I was about to head back to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry to finish my seventh year without either Harry or Ron.

"I don't know if I can do this," I moaned for the tenth time that day as I began pacing in front of the two, watching as a smirk plastered itself on both their faces.

"Hermione, you can do anything if you put your mind to it; if you think about it it's not going to be any different from the years before," Harry placed a hand on my shoulder trying to reassure me, a small smile on his face which was hard to come by these days.

"Yeah it is though, I had the two of you back then!" I nearly screamed becoming frustrated that they couldn't see this from my prospective.

"We know, but Hermione, we can't turn this down like you did. This is our chance to become aurors, something you know we've dreamed about for so long, plus you have Ginny remember?" Ron spoke up and it was true, I did have Ginny, she and I had become so much closer in the past year that I considered her almost like a sister to me, it did make me feel better about the thought but not by much.

"I know, but I heard the Slytherin's are going to be there, after everything I can't go through all the muddblood calling again." I held my right arm remembering the scar that was there now, holding a constant reminder that I was beneath them no matter what others said.

"And you won't," Ron said confidently.

"But how do you know that?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips, leaning my body to one side.

"Because at the start of the school year there was a taboo placed on that word, no one can say it without being caught, sure it was only the death eaters that were on trial and pureblooded wizards but it's a start isn't it? Plus you don't look like you use to so they can't call you bushy haired any more " he smiled and I let a small smile fill my face as well.

It was true, I had changed thanks to Ginny, my hair wasn't the bushy mess any more it was now straight to just past my shoulders. I no longer wore pants – except muggle skinny jeans – and now wore skirts and dresses whenever I could, I wore a light make up but only on the eyes not feeling the need for foundation like most girls did.

"I guess that does make me feel a little better, but still-" but I was cut off before I could finish the sentence.

"You fought Voldermort, and won Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age and the next I bet, there is nothing you can't do, I believe in you and I know you can do this," Harry repeated the words from before.

"I only did all that because I had you guys with me, but I guess I'm just going to miss you both really," I smiled as a small tear slipped down my cheek.

"And we're going to miss you too, but this is something we need to do, there are still people out there that can continue what Voldermort started, and we need to stop that."

"I know, I'm just being selfish," I plastered a reassuring smile on my face.

We stood there for a moment each wrapped in each other's arms, holding on as we knew that this could be the last moment in a long time we could do this.

"After everything Mione, you deserve to be a little selfish," Harry whispered before the two pulled away and took a step back.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a second before you go?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence, looking a bit nervous all of a sudden.

"Su-" but once again I wasn't able to finish as Ginny came running down the stairs grabbing my hand and began pulling me out the door.

"Sorry guys me and Hermione have to go, send what you was going to say in a letter Ron, be easier, bye," she called over her shoulder and before I could even say goodbye we spun on the spot and landed on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Ginny was there any need for that?" I asked a little annoyed at her impenitence.

"Yep, if I didn't do that I think Ron would have pounced on you," she giggled as we made our way towards an open door.

"What?" I asked a little confused at what she meant.

"You will see by tonight, if Harry has anything to do with it," she laughed a little more as we made our way onto the train.

It was weird walking down the endless rows of compartments and having people stare at you with their mouths hanging open and eyes almost popping out of their sockets, it was something that I was still finding hard to get use too.

"Told you, you looked hot didn't I?" Ginny asked me smugly as I had denied it since she had made me look like this.

"I guess," I shrugged still not believing, "but it helps being a 'war hero', oh excuse me," I muttered as I had just bumped into two tall figures, almost knocking us all down in the process.

"Will you watch where you're going," I heard one growl while the other muttered something that sounded like, "why hello there."

I didn't need to look up to know who the voices belonged too, I have had seven years to get use to who owned those deep accents, but as I looked up I saw the face of someone I wished I would never have to see again. And as I looked around ready to grab Ginny and leave I saw she was no longer there.

"I'm sorry about that, you caught me at a bad time I guess but that's no excuse, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Malfoy surprised me by asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered confused while raising an eyebrow at the hand he now had held towards me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

Ah so he didn't know who I was. Now the strange behaviour all made sense, I giggled a little at the thought but before I could tell him who I was the other Slytherin spoke up.

"Ginny did it then huh? Got to say Hermione you look fit, but don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me," he smirked and winked at me while I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to embrace him.

Since the war had ended Blaise Zabini and I had gotten to know each other and in turn become so much closer than we were in previous years, talking every day and occasionally meeting to catch up in person. It made most people gasp when I told them that one of my closest friends happened to be a Slytherin as well as pureblooded, but what helped was the fact that Blaise was currently dating Ginny.

"Hey Blaise, and yeah nothing I could do about it, you know Gin once she starts there's no backing out," I smiled back feeling a little more comfortable now that he was here and Malfoy and I were no longer alone.

"Well she did amazingly"" he beamed hooking his arm around my shoulders.

Before I could reply Malfoy had finally found his voice. "What the fuck is going on here?" He spat looking between his best friend and I.

"Language Draco, we have a lady present," I laughed at that, it would have sound charming from anyone else but this was Zabini, even the nicest line would sound creepy in some way.

"Why are you calling her Hermione, and why is she hugging you?" He wondered as he glanced between Blaise's arm and me once more.

"Because that's her name my friend and because she fancies me," I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to gasp for breath, "right geez sorry, it's because she happens to be a friend of mine," he smiled and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"So you're saying is that this girl is actually the bookworm, mud-Granger?" He corrected himself before anyone could hear the slip, but it was too bad that I already knew what he was about to say.

"Nope, I am saying that this women is Hermione," Blaise's eyes glossed over with fury, obviously hearing the almost word also.

"Things really did change after the war huh? A little warning would have been nice," he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're telling me," I muttered, "but I best go find Luna and Ginny," I smiled at Blaise once more, "see you tomorrow, remember you promised to have breakfast with me, it's been ages since it was just you and I."

"I never forgot, I am looking forward to it," he smirked as I turned to Malfoy.

"I guess I'll see you around Malfoy." I nodded before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

As I walked I couldn't help but remember the way Malfoy looked after just this short amount of time. The last time I had seen him was during the war and before that the time that I now knew he was being initiated into Voldermort's close circle of followers. Back then all I remember was that I was scared for him, he had been unhealthily pale and skinny as well as supporting shadows under his eyes, his clothes had no longer fit and every time I looked at him he had been close to breaking. But now he had his weight back and was filling out his clothes in a good way as I could see how toned he was under the fin piece of white fabric he had on. His hair was no longer the pale blonde or slicked back to the top off his head but now a darker shade of blonde and hung in that messy bad boy look you saw on muggle teenage boys.

If I was being honest with myself Malfoy looked good, really good.

Too good really.

I scolded myself then trying to keep that thought out of my head, remembering that not even a year ago he was watching as his psychopathic aunt tortured me in his own home.

I sighed at the memory before walking right into Neville Longbottom, another person I hadn't seen since the war.

"Oh I'm sorry Neville I've been doing that a lot today, are you okay?" I asked while brushing down my clothes, thankful that I had worn shorts instead of a skirt.

"Erm, yeah I'm sorry are you new?" He asked a little confused, giving me a once over.

"I don't look that different do I?" I asked looking down with a frown on my face.

"No I'm sorry Hermione I knew it was you, I was just playing," he laughed and I had to join in, his laughter being one I couldn't help but smile at, and for the first time since leaving the Weasley's home, I felt happy.

"Good, have you seen Ginny anywhere?" I asked while following him down the corridor towards a compartment.

"I saw her a few minutes ago, she told me to tell you that she was meeting Blaise and would talk to you when we arrived."

I should have known she was meeting Blaise, those two would never pass an opportunity for a cheeky snog, "oh right, I'll catch her later than," I smiled as we took a seat in an empty compartment.

"So how have you been Hermione?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I've been good," I half lied; it was true I had been good but some nights I couldn't get rid of an odd feeling, or the nightmares.

"You know you can't lie to me Mione, maybe to Harry and Ron but I can tell, and I bet they can too." He smiled and placed his hand on my leg.

"I am fine Neville, just memories that's all," I smiled and placed my hand over his giving it a little squeeze.

"If you're sure."

"Enough about me, how have you been?" I smiled and removed my hand, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Good, I've been good, been dating Luna all summer but it didn't work out," he sighed but kept the smile in place.

"Oh god Neville, are you okay?" I moved to sit next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm fine, we're still friends, and it was a mutual breakup," he hugged me back.

"But still any girl would be lucky to have you," I smiled and released him.

"Thanks Mione," he mumbled as the train came to a stop "We there already?" he asked.

"Yeah apparently after the war, they found a short cut to the school, so it only takes a few hours now," I smiled as we collected our belongings and exited the train.

"Oh right I guess that's good then," he walked close beside me as we began to make our way towards the carriages. "Its weird being back isn't it? After everything that happened here, all the memories," he muttered in a dreamy voice, something he must have picked up from Luna.

"Yeah," I couldn't keep my face the mask it was as all the memories came rushing back, tonks and lupin lying dead on the floor, Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body, the snakes face as I thought it was going to be the end of both Ron and, I then I remembered something.

"Neville I never did thank you," I stated.

"For what?" He glanced my way confused once again.

"Well everyone forgets this, but if it wasn't for you then Voldermort would still be here because of his snake, most people would have died, I would have died so thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome Hermione," he smiled and for the second time in an hour he pulled me into a second embrace.

**A/N: So some of you may notice that this is the same as a previous story of mine called 'starting new', but like I said in the authors note, I was changing everything in that story and then deleting it. I am adding so many things and changing some things in this story so it sounds better and makes better sense. **

**So yeah there will be added chapters and some that will be completely different. **

**So until next time, **

**Jess **

**x**


	2. New beginnings

**A/N: Hey :) So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, but I do own this plot :) **

Chapter two – new beginnings

Draco's POV

I just couldn't get Hermione Granger out of my head, her hair, her lips even her eyes.

Those stupid brown eyes.

So many things had changed in the three months since the war had ended and since the last time I had seen her. But no matter how many times I thought this I would still see her face when I fell asleep and her smile as soon as I woke up. It was like I wasn't allowed to forget what I was and what I'd done because as soon as I would feel a smile at the corner of my mouth I would see her face as she crumbled on the floor, begging my aunt to stop as she inflicted so much pain and fear on her.

I shuddered at the memory.

That time always had a way of creeping up on me when I was least expecting it. The way her eyes had pierced me from across the room as she begged for mercy. I had wanted to scream for Bellatrix to stop and to take me in her place instead, but I knew it was no good and that I had to stay quiet or we could have both ended up dead. But no matter how many times my mother told me that it was never my fault it would never stop the nightmares that came at night.

That's the reason I was going back this year, I wanted to see her again and to make amends and start new, a fresh with her.

But no matter how many times I told myself and others that this was the only reason I was going back, I knew that there was another reason, the main reason I wanted to see her again.

I was deeply in love her and although I've been in love with her for some time now I could never tell anyone this part of me. It was frowned upon during the war and even some would say it still was but I didn't care anymore. No I was planning on winning Hermione Granger and all I had to do was to get her to forgive me and see that I had changed.

Easier said than done though.

Because when my chance came I managed to fuck it up by nearly calling her mud- I couldn't even think the stupid word so I don't know how I nearly said it, it was just a habit I guess, one I was planning to kill.

It was the shock I could blame it on, the friendship between her and Blaise was something I couldn't get my head around easily, they looked so comfortable together and the jealous part of me wished I could have that with her.

They were joking and touching and after everything she could forgive him that easy, why couldn't she for me? Maybe, my mind whispered, it was the fact that you haven't done anything to show that your worthy of being forgiven, and even if you did, she may not listen.

Well she'll have no other choice, I promised myself I would make it up to her, to become her - dare I say it…. friend. And I was going to do everything in my power to do so.

Plus, a little birdy told me it was her eighteenth birthday soon, which means most witch's or wizards came into their inheritance on that day, so whatever she was – if she was anything – I was going to be there for her, I was going to be the only one to support her through that.

Or so I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I came closer to a young couple embracing in the middle of the crowd of students. I was about to smirk and walk the other way, but then I noticed who it was.

Neville Longbottom and Granger herself.

I felt anger bubble through me as I kept my eyes locked on them.

"Draco, what are you staring at?" Blaise asked but I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to calm myself down. "Oh I see, you know that they're just friends don't you? I just heard their conversation, she was thanking him for saving her during the war," he shrugged and some of the rage left me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, plus it's not Neville you need to worry about, I heard from Ginny that Ron's in love with her and planning to tell her tonight," he laughed while walking away, leaving me gasping.

The weasel was in love with her? Somehow that thought was more dreading than Longbottom liking her, Longbottom I had a chance with, I could never compete with Weasley. My heart sped up at the thought, what if she was in love with him? My heart clenched again at the idea of losing her to Weasley.

No, I told myself, I was going to plan and I was going to win, no matter the cost, a Malfoy never gives in and this wasn't going to be an exception to that rule.

But how was I meant to do that?

"Hey Granger," I called to her as she pulled away from Longbottom a plan already forming in my head. "Can I talk to you a second please?" I asked as I watched the boy walk away a little reluctantly, leaving her and I alone.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked, her head crocked to the side, and I had to hold my breath at the beauty of her eyes as I waited a few more moments to talk, finding the perfect opportunity.

"Just wanted to apologise for what I said before you know, nearly calling you a mud- that word, honestly I didn't mean it, it was just force of habit, though that's no excuse, but I also wanted to apologise for everything in the past," I laughed nervously realising I was beginning to babble, as her eyes widened in shock, and out of another habit I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh erm, well I guess that's okay, we all make mistakes right? But it might take time for me to actually trust you," she gave me a small smile in return and my heart started to do funny things, and if it wasn't for the hardness in her eyes I would have thought that she had truly forgiven me.

"Yeah, just know I truly am sorry, and I plan to show you that." I began to look around nervously when I noticed that my plan was sort of working, "well shit, we've missed the carriages," I put the best fake annoyed voice on to show that this wasn't my intention.

She glanced around left and right to see that I was indeed telling the truth, "best get walking then Malfoy," she muttered a smirk playing on her lips as she began to walk but instead I pulled her back.

"Don't you think after all this time we should at least attempt to call each other by our first names," deep breath "Hermione?" Her name rolled of my tongue perfectly making me want to grin like a mad man but instead I gave her a questioning look.

"Your right," she sighed like the words pained her, "shall we then Draco?" I paused for a moment taking in how utterly beautiful the name sounded from her mouth, like those words were made for her and her alone, but I wasn't going to show that just yet, so instead I turned my face into a mask of disbelief.

"Walk really Gran-Hermione?" I stood my ground and glared half heartily.

"Yes, how else are we supposed to get there? Magic carpet?" she asked sarcastically.

I had to say I was impressed by her cockiness, an attitude like that could get you a spot in Slytherin.

"I think I'll take that as a complement, the impressed part not the other," she smirked and I scolded myself for saying my thoughts out loud.

"Well like I was saying, I'm not walking and if you haven't noticed we have this little thing called magic and we can, oh I don't know apparate there?" I gave her a signature smirk before holding my hand out, "you coming?" I asked as I saw her hesitate.

"Don't make me regret this Malfoy," she whispered as she placed her warm and smooth hand into mine and spun on the spot.

It was such a rush having Hermione's hand in mine, the feel of skin on skin, it almost made me lose focus, but as I felt the pain I snapped back into action - not wanting to splint - and landed outside the school gates with no problem at all.

I felt a little sting of air as her hand left mine, "well that was weird," I heard her mutter.

"What was Hermione, having your hand in a boy's? Or one as superior as me," I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she laughed.

"Still as cocky as ever," she just shot back as we had arrived outside the great hall, "well it was, nice seeing you again I guess, see you around Draco," she smiled a genuine smile at me before moving to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

Sighing to myself I made my way to the opposite side of the room where the green and silver banners hung.

"Draco! I have missed you so, so much!" I heard an annoying voice coo as soon as my arse touched the seat.

"Pansy," I didn't even look at her, because I knew if I did I would regret it.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe we could skip dinner and go upstairs and, christen our new dormitory," she tried to sound seductive but she sounded like a hissing fish as her fingers climbed up my chest.

"No thanks, I'm happy here," I spat back pushing her away from me.

"Come on Drakey, I haven't seen you since, well since the war ended, haven't you missed me?" she moved closer once again.

"Honestly pansy," someone called and I recognised the voice to be Blaise. "Can't you get it into that ridiculously sized head of yours, Draco. Is. Not. Interested," he said the words separate to try to make it stick.

"When I hear that from Draco then I will," she purred into my ear licking the tip of it in the proses, making me shiver with disgust.

"Honestly pansy, I've told you several times already, we are not dating, we were never dating, I like someone else, and you need to get over it and stay the hell away from me," I spat losing the final bit of my temper.

"Fine, could have just told me no," she huffed and moved herself to the over end of the table but somehow I knew this wasn't the end, it never was to her.

"I swear that girl gets on my last nerve," I moaned ignoring the sorting.

"I know what you mean, why did you ever go out with her?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I never dated her, just made it look like that cause I thought it would piss a certain someone of the most," I shifted my eyes towards the Gryffindor table so he got the idea.

"Oh I get you now," he smiled just as someone annoyingly cleared their throat at the front of the room.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," professor - I guess it's headmaster now - McGonagall spoke up stepping in front of the waiting students, "I know that the previous year is still haunting many of your memories, some have lost family, friends and even loved ones," she looked down a frown on her face. "But this year is going to be a new start, this year there's going to be a change," whispers filled the silence as people began to guess what she meant, "this year there is going to be a new dormitory where students from every house can stay," she smiled at others as a few smiled back, "a few notices before we start, first the forbidden forest is off-limits to everyone," she gave the Gryffindor's a stern look, "next another new rule is that all eighth years are allowed out of Hogwarts at the weekend but must return by seven o'clock each night, unless you have special permission that is, but now in the words of our beloved Dumbledore, let the feast begin!" and that it did.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise spoke up.

"Yeah but which part?" I asked as I began picking at the chicken that appeared in front of me.

"I have a way to spend time with Ginny." He beamed and looked over my shoulder winking as he caught someone's eye, "and if you were as smart as me you would realise it's the perfect place for you to get to know a certain brunette," he whispered and it all clicked.

I could get to know Hermione just her and me, sort of, then she would see that even around people I would never insult or do half the stuff I use to. I could talk to her for longer than ten minutes finally.

"Blaise this is brilliant!" I almost shouted but he wasn't paying attention to me, as a clumsy owl had just flown in and by the looks of it, flown straight towards Hermione.

**A/N: So I was a little disappointed that I only received 1 review for my first chapter not going to lie that did put me down a little. But anyway! **

**It's so cold! For those of my readers that live in England, has it been snowing there today? Cause it has here! xD **

**Until next time though **

**Jess **

**x **


	3. Ron's letter

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this plot though :)**

Chapter three - Ron's Letter

Hermione's POV

The news about the new common room had everyone buzzing as excitement filled everyone's voices when they spoke about it, it was so loud that I didn't even notice the owl flying in till it landed with a splash in the mashed potatoes in front of me, instantly I recognised whose owl it was, because only one owl would be that clumsy.

It was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon.

I didn't know what post was coming now when I had left them only seven hours ago so that they could leave for the Ministry and I for Hogwarts, but I knew whatever it was for must be important, so after sharing a confused look with Neville I slowly took the parchment from its foot and began to read.

_Hermione_

_Well I don't know where to start but, how are you? I hope your first day back is going okay and Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's aren't being gits, although we both know something's wrong if they're not. But don't worry about that because you have two Aurous to protect you now._

_Harry and I have been working hard, we dedicated today to something that was close to our hearts and we think we've found your parents, although we're not sure yet so please don't get your hopes up we will let you know as soon as possible about it though._

_Working at the Ministry is so much different from I would have thought there are so many people around here that Harry and I got lost and was late so they did what McGonagall threatened to do in our first year, and turned me into a map it was so embarrassing although Harry found it funny as hell. Now that I think about it, it would have been funny if it was Harry and not I. _

_We both already miss you like crazy and can't wait to see you again._

_But the real reason I wrote this is so I could tell you what I was going to say, before Ginny pulled you away, which makes me think, does she know what I was going to say and did she tell you? Well if not then here it is._

_I love you Mione, I don't mean like Harry loves you, I am IN love with you, and have been for a while now, I know we said we were just going to be friends after the kiss instead of making it complicated but I can't do that, because I love you._

_And to prove it open the envelope that came with this._

Slowly I pulled out the envelope and saw what it was "Oh Merlin, please no," I whispered trying to stand up fast before anyone noticed what I now had in my hands.

"Look Hermione's got a howler," dammit, I thought as Seamus Finnegan called over the table pointing my way as my cheeks began to heat and fill with colour. Looking up I saw that everyone was watching me, waiting to see who the howler was from. So as quick as I could I made my way out of the hall holding the piece of paper close to my chest before the noise could start and anyone could hear.

_**Hermione I lo- **_but luckily for me I had just made it out of the doors in time so the others couldn't hear the rest as Ron's voice flooded out of the paper. _**–ve you I don't care who knows it. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! Now go back to the letter.**_

Oh shit, I smacked my hand to my forehead, I'd left the letter in the hall, how the hell am I meant to go back to all that? About to give up and turn around I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"I'm guessing weasel loves you?" I turned and saw the sarcastic smile of Draco Malfoy as he leaned against the wall a few feet away from me, his arms folded across his chest.

"You heard all that?" I asked feeling my cheeks turn redder if that was possible.

"Yeah, but it was only because I came to bring you this," he held out a piece of parchment between two fingers that looked like my letter. "I didn't read it," he defended himself after he saw the look I was no doubt giving him, "I didn't have to after that but I thought you wouldn't want anyone else to see it, so I brought it to you," he smiled holding it out again.

"Thank you so much Draco," I never thought I'd ever say that as I smiled at him before taking it and finished reading it.

_Does that prove how much I love you? That I would let everyone hear it, so please tell me you love me back._

_Awaiting your letter_

_Ron_

"If I was you, I would give this some serious thought Hermione," Draco spoke from beside me.

I hadn't even realised Draco had moved closer until he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked and as I looked up I saw just how close he was, making my pulse pick up to a rapid beat.

"I mean, that's not the way to show the girl you love, that you love them especially if that girl is you, obviously he doesn't know you as well as he thought he did," he smiled, "you coming back to the great hall?" he asked as I watched, contemplating his words.

"Yeah," I still stood where I was waiting for him to walk away first.

"What?" he asked looking at me with a confused look.

"Nothing just normally you would make sure there was so much distance put between us that when we walk near each other it didn't look like we were walking together, if that makes sense?" I started shuffling my feet nervous that I had said something wrong and he was going to go back to the old Draco.

"I use to do that, like I said things have changed since the war," when I still didn't move he pulled my arm a little, "come on Mione, food's going to get cold, and people are going to think we're up to something." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I giggled a little but walked alongside him to the great hall "You seem different," he mused after a while.

"How so?" I asked back.

"You seem more at ease then you use to be, like now you just laughed when you would have slapped me and made a snappy comment," he smiled to the side at me.

"The war changed me," I shrugged and he dropped the subject as we both walked into the hall "see you later Draco," I smiled at him before turning back towards my table.

"See you Hermione!" he called back a little too loudly making me laugh and others to turn their heads in both our direction.

"What was all that about?" Neville asked as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing, he just gave me my letter," I smiled then remembered "Hey Nev do you have any spare parchment and ink?" I asked.

"Erm yeah sure, hold on," and he reached into his bag pulling out scraps for me.

"Thank you," I sighed as I began to write.

_Ron_

_We have been through this again and again I love you, I just can't love you like that, I'm sorry it would be like me loving family, cause you are Family to me Ron. There may have been a time that I would have said yes but the war changed all that Ron and it just made things come into prospective, I realised that you and I could never work that way._

_Your letter was so sweet though, well minus the howler but that doesn't matter, soon you are going to make some girl really happy, try Lavender Brown, I know she still likes you and you never know it could lead somewhere this time just give it a chance and talk to her this time?_

_Now about my parents, Ron if it is them I want you to leave them as they are, I don't want you modifying their memories, all I want to know is if they're safe, they deserve some happiness for a while longer and I realise now that our world isn't a place for them._

_I miss you and Harry also and it's good to hear your working hard, I'm so proud of you both._

_School has changed so much, there is a new dormitory where everyone can go and apparently the year I am in now can wear their own clothes, and leave the school grounds at weekends so I get to see you and Harry more._

_Malfoy isn't Malfoy any more Ron, Draco though has been really different and is actually trying to make things better between us both, we are talking and it's not like Blaise and I but it's getting somewhere, he's changed._

_Stay in touch_

_Hermione_

"Now time for bed," I heard McGonagall's voice from the front once more as everyone stood to leave the hall. "Oh and I almost forgot, Mr Malfoy, Mr Macmillan, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger may I speak to you all before you leave?"

Without a word, the four of us walked forward towards the headmistress.

"Now I needed you four because there is not just one new dormitory there is two, one is for everyone and the second is for you four, there are four rooms connected to this one for each of you, two on one side and two on the other, both linked to a bathroom between the two." She sighed now, "This isn't my idea but Miss Granger you and Mr Malfoy will be sharing one bathroom and Miss Lovegood you and Mr Macmillan will be sharing the other."

We all just nodded in response not sure if this was a good idea or not, "all your belongings are there already, the entrance is on the second floor behind the portrait of Dumbledore, now off you go," she waved us all off and we all rushed towards the door.

"I wonder what it's like," Luna mused as she skipped along beside us.

"I wonder why us four," Ernie muttered walking beside Luna.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I spoke up after much thought.

"What's obvious?" Draco asked.

"It's house unity, someone from each house as well as someone from different backgrounds, if people see us becoming friends or at least getting along then they will think that, well I haven't worked out that part yet but maybe it would encourage the rest of the school to do the same."

"Now that you say it, it does make sense and it does sound like something Dumbledore or McGonagall would think off," Draco smiled down at me, as we walked along the second corridor looking for a familiar face.

"Here he is!" Luna shouted from a few paces in front of us.

"Ah Miss Lovegood, Mr Macmillan, Mr Malfoy and oh Hermione how are you all?" Dumbledore asked just as cheery as before and if the others noticed he only called me by my first name, they didn't show it or comment.

"Good," we all answered at the same time beaming at him.

"Now before I open the door for you, you all have a choice of the password, what will it be?"

Without thinking I answered at the same time as Draco.

"Unity," we both said together before looking at each other and began shaking with laughter at how strange this circumstance was.

"That was weird," Draco commented.

"It was, but looks like we're decided," Luna spoke up as Ernie nodded in agreement.

"Unity it is," Dumbledore smiled one of his knowing smiles before swinging open to reveal inside.

It was beautiful, nothing like I would have expected, with the walls a pale white, and furniture a dark purple that it almost looked back, all on top of dark brown flooring, on the left was a small white fireplace with a spiral stairs just to the right of it which probably lead to two of the rooms. On the right side off the room there was a kitchen and table with four chairs, also another case of spiral stairs which I guessed lead to the other rooms.

"So which side do you guys want?" Ernie asked a little nervously while looking around, instead of waiting for Malfoy to make the choice I answered for the both of us.

"We'll take the left, if that's alright with you?" I asked everyone.

"Fine with me," Luna beamed at me.

"And me, always preferred the Right anyway," Ernie shrugged.

"And I'm fine with anything," Draco smiled before we both turned and made our way up the stairs saying a quick goodnight over our shoulders.

**A/N: So before I go babbling about god knows this time I would like to say or recommend a song to you all, well two. One is radioactive by imagine dragons, (for those who have seen the Host trailer you will recognise this,) and another would have to be the one I am listening too right now,good girls, bad boys by Fallen in reverse. **

**Now! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted, haha that made my day xD **

**So I am working on another story, a twilight story (I know I have unexpected but I'm really struggling with that,) this one is an imprint story, although I'm not going to post that Until I've wrote at least ten chapters (up too four) **

**But a bit of bad news now, after I have finished every story I am working on now I am going to stop. I will no longer be writing any more for a few reasons, but I wont go into detail yet. **

**Until next time**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. My all time low

**A/N: So as always I do not own anything except this plot, all rights got to the amazing J.K Rowling :) **

Chapter four – my all time low

Draco's POV

I couldn't believe my luck, it wasn't just the fact that Hermione look put out and a little annoyed at the letter she received of weasel, or the fact that she and I were sort of friendly, (if you could count calling each other by our first names and not shouting insults at each other every time we were near one another friendly.) No my luck really built when I found out I now got to share a dormitory as well as a bathroom with the Gryffindor princess.

I smiled to myself as I thought about the possibilities of that.

I could accidentally walk in on her having a shower or getting changed, make an excuse that I had been shouting her and that she never answered so I got worried, which would have been a perfect idea if I knew she wouldn't hex any body part she could see, and lets face it I couldn't walk in fully clothed could I?

"Draco?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as a shock went through me at the hand that was now placed on my arm.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked a little embarrassed that I had almost been caught thinking the crude way that I was.

"I asked which room you would prefer. Apparently we're allowed to change the colour to what we like when we choose," she smiled at me a little hesitantly.

"Oh right, I don't mind," I shrugged honestly not bothered just really needing to get away from the now awkward atmosphere that hung in the air around us.

"How about the ones we're stood outside now?" she asked moving a little forward to touch the door handle that I now noticed she was stood beside.

"Fine with me," I smiled before stepping into my new room just after she did the same.

I was surprised to say the least, the walls were a metallic green which were a few shades lighter than the Slytherin green I was use too, the floor was made of black wooden planks that made the room look even lighter than it was. In the middle of the room against the far wall was a king sized four poster bed with black drapes, silver covers and green pillows. Just behind the door was a fire-place just like the one downstairs except this wasn't white but was black like most other things in here, And that was it, so slowly I pulled out my wand and started to flick it in places so a book shelf, desk and chair appeared. After giving the room one final once over I decided that the room was now worthy of a Malfoy.

Sighing, I finally turned to my trunk - which had appeared in the middle of the room as soon as I had taken a step in, - and began to unpack ready for the year. So once again I took my wand and began to point it at the trunk watching as pieces of clothing flew into the draws and books landed on the shelf with a soft thud.

It didn't take long for my items to be put away and for my trunk to be shrunk and placed under the bed. But once I had finished and dressed into a pair of muggle sweats and vest top I began to grow bored.

Now what? I glanced down at my watch noticing that it was still too early and I wasn't even tired yet. So what could I do to pass the time then? Well I could always go down stairs and make myself a drink and figure out how to use that probably muggle machine I saw on the side, or I could read a book, even though I have read every book I had on my shelf. Or I could go see if Hermione would like to play a game of Merlin knows what with me. So grinning I walked out of my new room, closing the door firmly behind me, and began to walk towards the door which had music coming out of it.

_**It Was Like a Time Bomb, Set Into Motion**_

_**We Knew That We Were Destined To Explode**_

_**And If I Had To Pull You Out Of the Wreckage**_

_**You Know I'm Never Gonna Let You Go**_

_**We're Like a Time Bomb**_

_**Gonna Lose It, Let's Defuse It**_

_**Baby, we're like a Time Bomb**_

_**But I Need It**_

_**Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**_

"Hermione?" I knocked on the door, opening it a little to peak in only to see that she wasn't even paying attention.

She was dancing around a beautifully decorated room, - which looked like mine although this had light blue walls, white sheets with purple pillows and an egg chair which dangled from the ceiling – while singing along to the strange song until it ended.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice?" I asked once she had finished while leaning against the door frame with a smile on my face at how content she looked.

Surprised she turned gasping while I took in the outfit she had changed into. A pair of white incredibly short, shorts and a red vest top, her hair in a loose pony tail and her cheeks a flushed pink.

"Bloody hell Draco, you scared me to death," she placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry I did shout, but you were too busy with, who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that, it was a muggle band, one of my favourites," she smiled stopping the next song that began playing on a small black box.

"What are they called? Must say the parts I heard sounded pretty good," I smiled really not that interested, but just wanting to know more about her.

"All time low," she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Cool," was the answer I gave her, before returning to watching her.

"I'm sorry Draco but was there something you wanted?" she asked stepping to the side.

"Oh yeah I was just coming to see if you wanted to do something, I'm bored and it's too early to try to sleep," I shrugged.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to do?" she asked smiling.

"I have no idea, you?" I stepped further into the room and closed the door, hovering close by just in case.

"Well I was about to watch a film if you want to join?" She offered.

"A what?" what the heck was a film and how the was that meant to sound appealing?

"A film? As in moving pictures. It's a muggle invention which I guess is why you don't know what one is," she whispered the last part. "Come on in and I'll get what we need," she waved me further into her room while she started rummaging through one of the cupboards next to her bed, "what do you want to watch anyway, horror, romance, comedy?" she asked turning her head a little in my direction.

Romance, romance, romance, my mind chanted but out loud I said "you choose."

"Okay, what about this one?" She held up a rectangle case with a picture of a man and a women embracing with a ship underneath it, whatever it was it looked slightly boring.

"What's it about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at it a little.

"It's hard to explain, but see these two?" she pointed to the case again so I nodded, " well they're in love, and I can't really tell you anything else without giving it all away, but he dies and oh Merlin it's so sad, but it's one of my favourite films ever, but if you don't want to watch it, I can get another one?" she offered cheeks turning red once more.

"No, if you like it then I'm I'll give it a go," I smiled as I took a seat on her bed and watched as she moved her wand muttering a spell even I didn't know.

"It will make the picture bigger so we can watch it on one of the walls," she told me as if she read my mind before taking a seat next to me.

"Oh," my heart start to flip as she turned the lights of and music and the film started.

In all my life so far I've never had the opportunity to use or see muggle creations. Father use to tell me how it was a waste of my time to even think about things that filth made, that everything they created or even touched was contaminated and possibly dangerous to us magical fork. But watching this it made me see that my dad was wrong, that muggle's made some pretty interesting objects, which made me curious to see what else they've thought up that us wizards hadn't.

I didn't know how long we sat there in silence for, must have been an hour or so, but as time carried on I felt Hermione rest her head against my stomach and fall asleep making me smile as I looked down on her.

She looked so peaceful while sleeping, her face softened and a small smile was placed on her lips, making me wonder what she was dreaming about. Slowly I reached out and tucked a peace of hair behind her ear and carried on watching the film she told me was called titanic, but I didn't get to far as I felt my eyes drift and close as I fell asleep on Hermione's bed.

-)-

**It was dark where I stood, there was no light or windows to indicate where I was, yet the place seemed familiar by just the tense and fearful atmosphere.**

**"Draco, step forward," a dead voice demanded from in front of me, and I instantly knew where I was and who was speaking.**

**I can't do this, I can't, I won't I knew what he was about to ask, I've been here before many times before actually, but no matter how much I didn't want to bend to his will, I knew what he'd do if I refused.**

**"Draco?" my father called from close beside me, "he told you to do something, now do it!" he roughly shoved me towards the man.**

**"Draco, my young friend I have another task for you," the voice I recognised as Lord Voldermort hissed in my ear.**

**"What is it my Lord?" I asked keeping my head down hoping that he wouldn't see the shame in my eyes.**

**"I have heard that the boy has help, that there are two others with him and that just won't do," I watched from the corner of my eyes as he shook his head, " a muddblood and Pureblood if I'm correct. Now Draco, I want you to separate them, I want you to drive a wedge between them."**

**"But how?" I didn't want to know how he expected me to do this, but I knew it was the question he wanted me to ask.**

**"Kill if you must, kill the girl she is no worth to me, and this way we are, what was the phrase filth use? Ah yes, 'killing two birds with one stone,' it should also set our 'chosen one' back a little." He laughed such a cruel laugh that was void of all emotion.**

**"Yes my lord." No, no, no! My mind screamed and I was once again thankful to my aunt – no matter how crazed she was - for teaching me how to block that snake from entering my mind.**

**"We will make you into something yet, now I believe your father requires your assistance." He flicked his hand, obviously finished with his plans and me for now.**

**"Yes my lord," I bowed and turned towards the shadow of my father, knowing that what he was about to ask wouldn't be any easier than the last.**

**"Now Draco, I need you to clear up the mess in the dungeons." He commanded as soon as I was stood in front of him and mother.**

**"But father there are people in there."**

**"Exactly," an almost too sweet smirk slithered its way across his face, "if you don't I will, and I will take you with them do I make myself clear?" He threatened.**

**"Crystal," I sighed and made my way towards the little patch of light which I knew to be the door.**

**I slowly made my way down the corridor of the house I grew up in, no longer able to call it my home, making my way down the stairs until I stopped in front of the gates.**

**Inside was a young muggle couple holding on to each other both hiding the other from anything that threatened to split them. To the left of them sat a small muggle boy around the age of four maybe just about to reach the age of five. He was alone, his family taken from him just last week.**

**"What are you going to do to us?" the young man asked moving the girl behind him now, sensing the danger that I brought.**

**I didn't answer though; I just stared at the little boy who stood watching me in a confident fashion, shaking a little as weakness and starvation took over.**

**"Please don't do this," the women stuttered begging me, "Please."**

**"I have to do this, if I don't they'll kill me and I have to protect her," I sobbed letting a few tears escape my eyes at the thought of Hermione.**

**"I understand," a small voice spoke up and I realised it was the little boys, "I'm ready to die, but will you tell my mum and dad that I love them and that I'll see them soon?" he smiled such a large trusting smile at me.**

**"I promise," I smiled a little back at him.**

**"Just let me go first, let them say goodbye," his wise voice pleaded, reminding me of Hermione a little, "I'm ready to die," he stood a little back looking me dead in the eye as I lifted my wand and muttered the words that would silence him forever.**

**"Avada Kedavra."**

As the green jet entered my line of vision my eyes shot open, and I realised I was not at my house, but on a soft bed with arm's wrapped around me.

Arms which happened to belong to one Hermione Granger.

Feeling all traces of the nightmare leave my head I looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed, letting a smile light my face.

We lay there for a while longer until I felt her stir and knew she was about to awaken to the sight of her and I together, thinking quickly I shifted out of her arms and lay on the floor waiting for her to properly awaken.

"Draco?" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah?" I answered and let the smile grow as I heard her gasp and jump a little.

"You stayed the night?" she asked leaning over the bed to hang above me.

"Yeah, I was too tired to go back to my room after the film, hope you don't mind?" I asked adding the part on the end for good measure.

"No of course not, did you erm did you sleep on the floor?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear, blushing a little.

"For the most part yeah, I waited till you was properly asleep so I didn't wake you," I half lied.

"Oh, well thank you, do you happen to know the time?" she asked standing up and stretching.

"Twenty minutes till breakfast I think," I answered looking at all her curves as she stretched her body out; thankful that morning hardness hadn't affected me, yet.

"What? Oh god I have to get ready!" She started rushing about pulling clothes and bits from her trunk while waving her wand on her hair, "I'm meant to be meeting Blaise soon, for breakfast before lesson's start," I watched as her hair began to pull and shorten into loose curls.

"Oh right, well I best go get ready," I stood a little disappointed, I was hoping that she and I could do something together, but decided I best go see the damage at the Slytherin Table.

"I'll see you later than," she smiled.

"Hey Hermione," I called back at the door, "do you want to walk down the breakfast with me?" lame my mind screamed at me, smooth Malfoy real smooth might as well ask her to go pick flowers with you how could you be so stupid, of course she is going to say–

"Sure, I would like that," she smiled and began to apply this weird-looking thing to her eyes, "I'll meet you down there in say ten minutes?" I took that as a hint to leave.

**A.N: So sorry for the delay, I have been so busy! I have been on dates, had work to do, had parties to attend, it was my mates birthday and just college as well xD I'm one busy bee :) **

**So anyway I might not be able to post until like late next week seen as though I have another date tomorrow with Daniel, Thursday I'm in work, Friday cinema and another party, Saturday another party and mates birthday, Sunday I'll be writing my third essay and recovering from the days before and then I have college again until Friday. So I shall get it wrote out next week sometime and go over and post it Friday, okay? **

**Thank you to everyone that has followed, added or reviewed this story, you are all awesome and if I'm honest I think this version is so much better than starting new :) **

**Hope you see you all next time, **

**Jess **

**x **


	5. the morning after

**A/N: So like always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this story line though :) **

Chapter five - the morning after

Hermione's POV

It was strange having Malfoy act the way he was, it was something I wasn't use too and I was certain it would take time to be able to say that I was, after everything that happened in the past it was weird to be on a first name basis with him. Last night had been a little awkward at first but as soon as the film started, it felt like I was with Harry or Ron except the fact I got tingles every time our arms accidently brushed against one another.

The weirdest part about last night though was the fact that the nightmares stayed clear and I dreamt about a certain blonde instead. Not that I would admit to the activity in those dreams, not now and not ever.

Sighing I walked towards my trunk and began to look for the days outfit, I was told yesterday that it was meant to be the hottest day of the year, so naturally I pulled out a simple white dress, with a red belt and a pair of red flats.

Making sure my hair was still curled I added a little mascara, eyeliner and blush before walking out of my room and down the stairs to the awaiting Malfoy.

"You ready to, holy shit!" Draco muttered his mouth forming and O shape.

"Am I ready to holy shit? I don't believe I am," I laughed as he closed his mouth and blushed, something I had never seen before.

"No I didn't mean that, I was just saying are you ready to leave, but then you came down and you looked all stunning and I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and I'm sorry if it sounded," I just had to cut him off as he began to babble.

"I thought I would never see the day where I would make Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin 'sex god'," I air quoted, "babble and blush," I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well come down looking like that, and you'll probably get more of a babbling sex god," he winked chuckling with me.

"Unbelievable, but to answer your question, yeah I ready to go," I smiled as I began to walk out the room waiting for Draco to follow, "have you seen Luna and Ernie this morning?" I asked starting a conversation with him.

"No, not this morning, they might have left before we did." He shrugged as we walked down the stairs together, causing people to turn their heads in our direction.

"Do you have the feeling that everyone's watching us?" I asked a little self-courteous as I whispered in his ear.

"Of course they are, you happen to be walking with the hottest guy in school," I snorted at that, "and I happen to be walking with a very beautiful girl, what's not to stare at?" he asked playfully as I giggled.

"Or the fact that I Hermione 'muddblood' Granger is walking with the pureblood Malfoy?" I supplied in suggestion as he winced, (he may not be allowed to say it but I certainly was.)

"Don't call yourself that," he told me sincerely as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Why not, I'm proud to be, I'm not ashamed of my parents," I smiled as he gave me a small smile in return just as we reached the doors of the great hall.

"Drakey!" I heard a squeal from the side of me as none other than Pansy Parkinson began making her way towards us, "I'm bored, fancy taking me to that new dorm of yours?" She tried to sound seductive which caused my stomach to turn and laughter threaten to break free, the later actually happening, "who's the trolup?" she turned to glare at me.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," I answered with a sweet smile already having enough of her crap.

"Oh really, says who?" she moved forward a snarl crossing her face, I think she was trying to look threatening but I stood my ground, I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Me," I spoke while shrugging.

"And me," a deep voice answered from behind and as I turned slowly I locked eyes with Blaise as he made his way towards us, "Good morning Hermione," he sent me a wink before raising my hand and planting a kiss on the knuckles.

"Hermione, as in dirty-blood Granger?" Pansy asked while letting out a nasty laugh, which to me sounded like a cat heaving up a hair ball, not pleasant at all.

"Don't call her that!" both Blaise and Draco snarled.

"Oh don't tell me you're actually friends with this, thing?" she asked in disbelief, waving her hand in front of me.

"Jealous much?" I piped up while raising an eyebrow, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but the temptation got the better of me.

"Hardly, you may have them as a friend but I've had them as more," and just like that without a warning she was thrown against the wall as Ginny Weasley came walking towards us.

"And I suggest you never mention that again," she snarled before turning towards us, "good morning guys." She placed a kiss on Blaise's cheek before turning to me, "Hermione can I have a word before you go with Blaise?"

"Sure," I smiled and followed her out the hall and around the corner away from prying eyes and ears, "What's up Gin?"

"Two things really, first you have two letters," she handed me the envelopes, "and second Ron sent me a letter this morning saying that you turned him down?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about him," I hadn't thought about what my rejection would do to my relationship with the other Weasley's but I guess I was about to find out.

"I know, why do you think I made him write it in a letter? I knew you would feel guilty but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, he said the reason you turned him down is apparently for Malfoy, is there something you're not telling me?" she narrowed her eyes a little.

"What? No of course not, me and Draco are sort of friends now but still, there is nothing going on there," I comforted her while feeling anger rise in me.

"Yeah I guess, but make sure you tell me if anything does okay?" Without another word she moved away and walked back towards the great hall and towards the Gryffindor table as I made my way towards the Slytherin table.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing in front of the Slytherin.

"Go? We're already here Mione," Blaise smiled while moving up and patting the seat next to him.

"Sure I'm welcome at the Slytherin table?" I asked as I slowly sank onto the bench picking a piece of toast and ripping it apart.

"You're with me and Malfoy, of course you're welcome," he smiled at me and I noticed he moved a little closer "what do you have there?" He asked noticing the two letters in my hand.

"Have no idea," but as I spoke I began to rip the first open and read.

_Hermione_

_I know you were probably expecting a letter from Ron, but he is a little busy to write, he has taken your advice and given Lavender a chance to her delight. Even though I suspect he still loves you, guess he can't make you return those feelings though._

_I know you want your parents safe Hermione but shouldn't you give them the chance to choose for themselves? Speaking of your parents though, I'm happy to say that it is them and they are safe, though that is all we know so far._

_I miss you too though Hermione, tell Ginny hey for me, and Blaise also, he still owes me a re-match at chess and I am sure this time I will win, been practising in my spare time, just don't tell him that._

_Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I have a surprise for you, you'll be seeing me and Ron very soon, sooner than you thought but don't mind that I want you to be shocked when you finally see us._

_As for Malfoy are you sure he has changed? Because I wouldn't want you getting hurt Mione, Ron has been ranting all night about him saying we shouldn't trust him, how he is using you and all that, but ignore him, I trust your judgement on this and if you say he's changed then I'll believe you, just be safe okay?_

_All my love_

_Harry_

I smiled to myself as I read the letter again, Ron was finally moving on and I was going to see Harry very, very soon, life couldn't get better. So with that smile still in place I turned to my second letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_I have received knowledge that it will be your eighteenth birthday soon and I wish to invite you to my office first thing today, you will receive your timetable when you arrive and I will also give you a letter explaining your absence._

_Please come as soon as you have eaten._

_Professor and headmistress McGonagall._

Confused I began to gather my things and stand, feeling a warm hand being placed around my wrist.

"Where are you going Mione?" Blaise asked his brows crossed together.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to cut this short, McGonagall wants to see me," I smiled leaning down to hug him then turning and walking out of the great hall towards the headmistress's office.

"Come in," I heard her voice after I knocked three times on the door. She hadn't kept Dumbledore's office, she felt that it should stay as it is to the greatest headmaster this school had ever seen, so she had kept her old office with just a few adjustments.

Slowly I walked into the room and stood in front of her desk, "You wanted to see me professor?" I asked.

"Ah yes Miss Granger, please take a seat I have some news," she placed her quill down and gave me her full attention. "You probably know on a student's eighteenth birthday they may or may not come in to inheritance from family, and as you are muggle born it may not be the case for you, but we still need to be sure as you know," I nodded and she continued. "So as it is only a matter of days before your birthday I wish to perform the test now which will show us what you are, if you are anything like I said," I nodded again slowly as she placed a vile in front of the desk "drink this please," she ordered as I slowly lifted it to my lips and let the liquid slide down my throat.

Within a second I could feel something happen, my inside began to tingle as did my outsides, I felt my hand begin to move on its own accord and slide across the parchment with the quill I didn't realise I was holding to write one simple word.

Nymph

"This is impossible, a muggle born has never been a Nymph before, and I assure you not many people are."

"I'm sorry professor but what's a Nymph?" I asked a little confused.

"A nymph Miss Granger, is a being so beautiful its beauty rivals that of a veela, although these two creatures are usually found together, they are truly different, for example a veela has a mate, the nymph does not, a veela can change into a bird, the nymph cannot, though they can grow wings and depending on their eye colour they will also control one of the elements in some cases."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I shrugged not really liking the idea of being anything really, "But what did you mean when you said muggle borns were never known to be a nymph?"

"That part doesn't sound too bad but let me explain the rest to you," she took a deep breath ignoring my second question and continued. "A nymph is a treasure of some sort to the magical world, many, many years ago the nymph population was high, but as soon as wizards found out about their pureness in blood, their powers as well as their looks they knew that it could boost their riches, so many wizards fought for the nymph's hand, doing anything they could to get hold of them. Now nymphs are very forgiving people and loving also, they found it hard and unbarring for the people to fight over them, so they took matters into their own hands and unfortunately killed themselves," she frowned and I gasped in horror.

"That's awful!" I felt a tug at my heart for those poor creatures, "but what do you mean pureness of blood?" I asked.

"Ah well you see this is where it confuses me, as all nymph's were pureblood, the purest you could find," she raised one eyebrow.

"That's impossible though," I gasped once more.

"Indeed it is, but Miss Granger I can see that I have kept you long enough for now, so here is your timetable, enjoy your first day back, and I shall research more for you."

"Thank you professor," I muttered while looking down and seeing that I had defence against the dark arts first.

"Oh and Miss Granger, give this to your professor, although I am sure he won't mind you being late at all," she gave me a secret smile as I walked out of the room and down the corridor towards my class.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay, I have been sooooooo busy! I mean between Daniel and college and peoples birthdays I have been swamped! Oh I would like to say though CONGRATS to Ash and James on their baby girl! Aunty Jess is proud! **

**Thank you to everyone that did something to this story or just read the thing, you are all awesome xD **

**But until next time,**

**Jess **

**x **


	6. going a bit potty

**A/N: so as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, but I do own this plot and everything you have never seen or people you don't I own also. **

Chapter six - going a bit potty

Draco's POV

It had been twenty minutes since Hermione had left to go to McGonagall's office and I was beginning to feel impatient, I have been sat at the table with Blaise waiting for the brunette to return since she had just gotten up and unexpectedly walked away without an explanation. I was becoming like an owl as every time someone would enter the hall my head would snap up ready to lock eyes with her. But instead it was someone who I really didn't care to waste my time looking at, But that all changed because as soon as the bell rang for first lesson I knew she would be already waiting outside, - it was Hermione, her looks may have changed but her personality certainly hadn't - and as I had the first lesson with her in defence against the dark arts I stood and hastily left the hall.

I didn't bother stopping to say anything to those who called my name as I hurriedly made my way towards the second floor to find it completely empty, except for two people who wound me up more than even Parkinson did.

"Oi Potter," I called as none other than the boy-that-just-wouldn't-die stood in front of the door along with Weasley.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked after a bored sigh slowly turning my way.

"I was wondering if you've seen Hermione anywhere." I asked approaching them, standing further away than a normal person would.

"No, I thought she was having breakfast with Blaise?" he asked giving me his full attention now.

"No she left to go see McGonagall before breakfast was over, she should have been back by now."

"I can't even go look for her," he mumbled running his hands through his hair.

"Why the hell not? That's why you're here isn't it?" I snapped, not seeing any other reason for the duo to be here.

"No well yes, I'm actually here to teach till the real professor gets here, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"What you're teaching?" I asked in disbelief as a pink blotch decorated both his cheeks.

"Yeah Ron and I are," this made me short with laughter, Potter I could see teaching this sort of thing; he defeated the dark lord for Christ's sakes you would have to be stupid not to, but Weasley on the other hand, his talents would be better in a field if you asked me.

"Ah didn't see you there Weasley," I smirked knowing that it annoyed him when someone over looked him for Potter.

"Whatever Malfoy, just because Hermione thinks you've changed doesn't mean we're going to trust you right Harry?" he glared while my smirk grew as Potter began to hesitate.

"I trust Mione, and if for Merlin knows what reason she thinks you've changed then I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt, she was right about Blaise, so I think it's only fair that you and I start fresh."

I was shocked and a little speechless as Potter held his hand out towards me in a friendly gesture. I knew I was able to turn this whole thing down if I wanted too, but as I was about to tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine I thought about Mione, If I was closer with her friends it would bring me closer to her, she would give me that smile she saves for Blaise and a hug like she gives them all, maybe just maybe she will begin to see the real me like last night.

So when Potter added "what do you say Draco, put the past behind us and start new?" I took his hand and answered with a simple.

"Sure, I'd like that," once again my head screamed lame.

"What about you Ron?" He asked turning towards the red-faced prick, giving me the best opportunity to turn towards him myself, giving him an almost too sweet smile as he narrowed his eyes at me causing me to smirk once more.

"He can go to hell for all I care, you may forgive but I certainly won't," he snarled and walked into the classroom where students were already waiting, making me place my hand on my chest in mock hurt before Potter turned and I snapped out of it.

"Ignore him; he thinks Hermione turned him down for you, which is completely silly," he chuckled.

"Exactly," I pretended to laugh with him at the idea although I felt a slight thrill at the thought. So Hermione and I being together would annoy the ginger? Well that would certainly be an added bonus.

"Shall we go in and wait for her?" he asked after an awkward silence had settled in Weasley's absence.

"Yeah might as well," and with that we walked in together into a classroom which were full of whispers.

"I heard they're dating," one whispered as I walked closer, I was about to ignore them having enough of all the rumours that were flying around already until I head a familiar name.

"Who would have thought Hermione Granger would date someone who wasn't Ron Weasley!" another whispered behind their hands making me stop in shock and wondering who it was she could be talking about.

"I wonder where she is now," the first said in reply.

"I bet she's with him, I caught them hugging yesterday outside of the train, they looked so much like a couple."

That was when my mind started to work again, they were talking about Hermione and Neville, this gathered my attention as I instantly listened further and I took a seat directly behind the two and recognised them as the partil twins' Parvati and Padma.

"Well someone told me yesterday, they were holding hands at the table, and spent the entire summer together."

"Do you reckon we should ask her?"

"I do, but not yet, if she helped Harry Potter kill Voldermort imagine what she would do if we caught her in a bad mood," they nodded in agreement before turning to face the two ex-students before us who had just cleared their throats to gather everyone's attention.

"Erm so, yeah welcome back," Harry muttered as his cheeks turned a faintest shade of pink, "professor McGonagall asked us to come and teach before your real professor gets here, so you all know me and Ron," he scanned the room with a smile on his face at the Gryffindor's, "so today we will be starting with-"

But he never got to finish as at that exact moment the doors swung open revealing a dazed Hermione who stumbled to the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late sir," she muttered before giving Harry a note, and without even giving him a second glance she walked towards me and sat in the empty seat.

"Hermione?" I whispered as Harry, Weasley and the rest of the class looked at the blank eyes of the girl beside me.

"Oh, sorry Draco, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked at the same time the twins muttered "told you so," to each other.

"Of course but it's not that," she gave me a questioning look as Harry approached the table "have you seen who the professor is?" I asked and she turned to look at the worried green eyes in front of her.

"Oh my god Harry! I am so, so sorry, what are you doing here?" she beamed up at him.

"New professor until the proper one gets here," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Mione are you okay?" concern was written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed at the raised eyebrow "I'll explain later," she smiled a reassuring smile at him.

"Okay I will see you after class then," he chuckled, "it feels weird saying that to someone when it's normally me that gets it." He turned towards the rest of the class as I continued to look at the confused look on Hermione's face, "so I thought today, seen as though some know how to perform this but some -" he gave a pointed look to the Slytherin's "- don't, I was thinking today we could do the Patronus charm." He beamed at the look of delight that flashed on nearly everyone's face.

"But potter!" Pansy called, "that's advanced magic maybe you can do it but not the rest of us."

"Actually, most students in here can do it and even make it look like their animal," he beamed once more. "So there are two types of these but today, I'll be showing you the shield."

"Even I have to admit that sounds good," I shouted winking at Potter as the rest of the Slytherin's agreed.

"Right, so I want you all to get into pairs to start, whoever doesn't know how to perform it with those who do," without even thinking about it I turned to Hermione.

"Want to be my partner?" I asked.

"I thought you would want to work with one of your friends," she narrowed her eyes at me. I was a little taken back by the statement, I thought she and I had become friends but according to her apparently not.

"I was under the impression Granger that you and I could be classed as friends now, plus, none of those idiots have a clue how to do this spell and I'm guessing you do?" I spoke my mind even including her last name.

"Well of course we are to me, I just didn't think to you, but never mind I would love to work with you," she smiled a heartbreakinlyg beautiful smile at me.

"Great because I have no idea what to do either," I whispered stepping closer to her as we both stood.

"Well it's pretty simple really," she pulled her wand out and I mimicked her "see you just think of a really happy thought and let that be the only thing you think of, then mutter the words Expecto Patronum," and as soon as the words left her mouth a blue jet shot from her wand and danced around the room. "Watch it closely Draco," she whispered and I shivered at how close her voice sounded, but I did what I was told. I watched the blue jet which danced and changed into a different form, a form that looked oddly like a.

"Otter," I spoke the last out loud.

"Yeah, it will turn into an animal that represents you the most," she smiled as the jet moved back into her wand.

"Oh, okay," I closed my eyes the same as she did and though about the happiest moment of my life, which happened to be when I knew Hermione was alive after the war. One of the longest moments of my life was waiting for the news on the golden trio and as soon as her name and picture appeared in the daily profit my heart had skipped almost four beats, to say I was relieved would be an understatement, "Expecto Patronum," I muttered as I felt my hand shake along with my wand.

"Very good," I heard her mutter and I took a chance at opening my eyes while seeing to everyone's amusement a blue and silver ferret running around the room.

"Oh my," I heard Hermione chuckle at the sight and even I let out a long laugh with her.

"Go figure, hey ferret," someone spoke behind me and as I turned I saw Harry beam at me like he did when he was talking to anyone else.

"Shut it Potter!" I smiled back as the jet came back into my wand.

"Err guys?" Hermione asked "what's going on?"

"Nothing, me and Draco just had words really," Harry answered, standing by her side now.

"And I now know that Harry here isn't as big as a prick that I though he was, can't say the same for weasel though," I shot the ginger a look as he stood glaring at the three of us.

"He'll come round sooner or later," Harry patted me on the back as the bell rang. "You all did really good today, so no homework for now," he beamed before turning to Hermione. "Remember to stay behind, I know you have a free lesson next," he gave her a smug smile while everyone packed their things up and I reluctantly followed.

"Draco, I think you should hear this too," she told me and I sighed with relief.

"Okay," I was a little shocked that she had asked me to stay and listen, but I knew it must be important if she did.

"So Hermione," Ron started till he got a look at me/ "What's he still doing here?" He spat and I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at him, taking a step closer to Hermione as his cheeks flushed.

"Two reasons one he's my friend," she turned and smiled at me, "and second I trust him and he needs to know," she shrugged before turning to Harry and I again. "So as you all know it's my eighteenth birthday in two days," she took a deep breath "so McGonagall wanted to see me to do a test of some sort to see if I would inherit anything, well turns out I do," she smiled at the curious look on all our faces. "Apparently in two days I will become a nymph," she answered then looked down at her feet as she let the news settle in.

**A/N: So it's after these chapters that I will be adding different ones from starting new, some in Harry's POV, some in Blaise's and then yeah! **

**Anyway I am so sorry about the delay but between the boyfriend and everything else I have been so busy and not had the chance to write, but hopefully I made up for that with this chapter :) **

**Now I am hungry so I shall go eat then work of other stories as well as this one.**

**Until next time, **

**Jess **

**x**


	7. Reactions

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will but I do own this plot and anything you don't recognise. **

Chapter seven - reactions

Hermione's POV

I was becoming nervous at the silence that fell across the room, no one spoke and it honestly sounded like no one was breathing. I didn't know what to say and just as I was about to stand and leave the room someone finally found their voice.

"A nymph, but that's impossible," Ron almost shouted while looking at me with wide eyes that made me look down embarrassed, it was like he was suddenly seeing me in a different light, something that would resemble something strange.

"That's what McGonagall said, but it's true two more days and I will be different and apparently very available and wanted," I sighed at the thought of how bad this would be if it got out.

"Of course you are, every man is going to want you Hermione!" he replied even louder now while suddenly stepping a little closer.

"I get that, and don't want it!" I shouted back becoming frustrated with the way he was staring now.

"Erm Hermione, what's a nymph?" Harry asked stepping forward and I remembered he was raised by muggles, like me so he wouldn't know either.

"Remember in defence against the dark arts in second year when Hermione was in the hospital?" Malfoy asked before I could even open my mouth.

"Yeah, what about it?" we all turned our attention to Harry now.

"Remember when that idiot of a professor Lockhart told us about a maiden so beautiful that people hunted them for their own till they went extinct?" I flinched.

"Yeah I remember but -" he paused for a second and I saw a look cross his face which meant he understood, "Hermione is going to be one of them?" he asked.

"Yep," Draco popped the p before he turned to me "I don't get it though, they were all purebloods and you're, well you're a-"

"Muggle born," I muttered and nodded as he looked guilty "it's okay you can say it, and I know," I placed a hand on his shoulder showing him it was alright and that I wasn't upset if he did say it or the implications of it.

"The only way you could be this, is if you were adopted," Ron spat harshly.

"RON!" Harry shouted in disgust.

"What I told it her straight," he shrugged and I felt a familiar sting in my eyes as I knew he was right, I already knew this, I'd known for a while now.

It was last year that I had overheard my parents talking about it.

_**"What are we meant to do Robert? She's turning eighteen next year and then she'll be leaving to join her world," I heard my mother sigh before a chair scraped out across the floor.**_

_**"There is nothing we can do darling, we can't tell her the truth, it'll crush her." My father answered in a huff.**_

_**"I know that, but if what this woman says is true then we need to warn her," my mum argued.**_

_**"We will do it before she returns back to school," he answered giving up.**_

_**"This is going to turn her whole world upside down." They both sighed.**_

But they never got the chance to tell me as that was the last night I saw them, the night I went to fight in the war, a war that changed this world dramatically.

I stopped thinking about that moment then feeling the tears fall down my cheek, and turned attention to the argument which was happening between the three boys.

"You could've thought of a nicer way to put it though Ron that's the thing!" Harry shouted pointing at his best friend.

"I know that, but he -" he spat the word turning his attention to Draco now, "just makes me so angry I wasn't even thinking," he frowned

"Just because you hate me weasel doesn't mean you get to hurt Hermione like that," Draco joined in, obviously taking Harry's side.

"Why you are sticking up for him? I told you Harry there is something going on between them," Ron's cheeks flamed with colour.

"Enough," I whispered but luckily they all heard me, "enough, I can't deal with all you arguing as well." I sobbed as I ran out the room and towards my next lesson which happened to be potions, and was luckily on the same floor.

As I entered the room I caught sight of Blaise and Ginny sitting together, with Neville in front, so slowly I walked over and took a seat placing my head on my arms wiping my eyes quickly.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Neville whispered placing a hand on my shoulder as the door swung open once more revealing a cheery professor Slughorn.

"Later," I whispered back as Slughorn approached the front of the room.

"Welcome back everyone," he smiled at the bored looking faces not knowing the difference "today I have decided that we will start of easily, as I am guessing you are all still worn out after first class," he winked. "So today you will be working in pairs and creating a-"he paused as I heard the door open once more, "ah Mr Malfoy, good of you to join us," I kept my eyes firmly on the table.

"Sorry Sir I was with Potter and Weasley," he answered.

"Right, well take a sit there next to Mr Nott," he turned back to face the rest of us, "so like I was saying, you'll be working in pairs, - the one you're sitting next to will do - and you will have till the end of the lesson to finish the veriaserum potion, or otherwise known as -" he paused for another moment and I felt his eyes on me, when I looked up he wore a disappointed look "Miss Granger is everything alright?"

"Fine," I muttered back, even to me it sounded harsh.

"Right, well then it is also known as the truth potion," he waved his wand towards the board where a list appeared "this is what you need, now start." He smiled and walked away.

"Want to explain to me what all that was about?" Ginny asked as she came to stand at the side of my desk.

"No, not really I will later though Gin I promise," I smiled at her as she walked to the cupboard to collect her ingredients but the look she wore screamed that this wasn't over.

"Do you want to get the cauldron and vials I'll get the ingredients?" Neville asked.

"Sure thanks Nev" I smiled the first time in half hour.

I spent the rest of the class dodging Draco as much as I could, even though every five minutes I felt his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head I still ignored and refused to turn around as I carried on stirring bats blood into the pot that already contained cat hair, bouncing spider juice, a twig from the forbidden tree, a cockroach and all that was needed now was a hair from both mine and Neville's head "Ready?" I asked as I pulled one of my own and he did the same, picking up the spoon and stirring it twelve times clockwise until it turned a light shade of blue, just in time for slughorn.

"Ah now let's see," he looked forward and began to let a smile spread his face, "I see you have been practising Mr Longbottom, and with the help of Miss Granger, twenty points each for Gryffindor for a perfect potion." He walked away leaving us to clear up.

But with a quick wave of my wand it was clear and I was left to think once more.

"You know Mione, talking about it sometimes helps," Neville nudged me while moving his chair a little closer to mine.

"I know," I smiled while taking a deep breath "Neville what would you do if you found out your whole life was a lie?" I asked a little nervous.

"I would think back to everything I'd accomplished, I would know all those wouldn't have been a lie, but I would also look at it as a new start how come?" I'd forgotten how wise Neville could be once you looked past his lack of potion skills.

"I just found out that I might be adopted," I whispered.

"Oh Mione," he leaned over and hugged me as a few more tears slipped from my eyes "but how?" he mumbled into my hair.

"In two days I turn eighteen," I whispered not wanting anyone else to hear, "and also on that day I will become a nymph," I placed my head on his chest hiding from the world around me.

"Oh," was all he said but he pulled me closer not bothering if people saw, "it will be okay," he began to stroke my hair until the end of the lesson.

As soon as the bell chimed I was crowded by people I knew while being pulled away from Neville and into the arms of Blaise. "Mione, I've never seen you like this, are you okay?" He asked concern written all over his face as Ginny pulled me towards her and out the classroom towards the great hall for dinner.

"Just received some news," I smiled weakly at them "I'll tell you about it once we've sat down," I muttered as I walked towards the Gryffindor table but felt a hand stop me.

"Hermione," I heard the familiar voice of Draco as he began to plead with me, it was strange how after such a short time that I was so used to his voice and the way he called my name.

"Draco," I answered back pulling my arm out of his grasp a little too roughly.

"Please Mione, I am really sorry about arguing with weasley," he dropped his hands to the side with a sigh of defeat.

"It's okay; I guess I was just over reacting huh?" I sighed not seeing the point of dragging this on any longer.

"Not at all, I would have done the same or something along those lines," he ran his hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

"I guess," I answered before I saw him standing awkwardly in front of the table "oh I'm sorry Draco would you like to join us?"

"I would, but after everything I don't think I'm very welcome here even if it is with Blaise, you and Ginny," he motioned to the rows of glaring faces "thank you though," he was about to walk away when a pang of guilt hit me.

"Draco wait," I reached for him "how about I come have lunch with you then?" I offered and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah you made the effort with Harry it's the least I could do, just let me get the other two," I smiled and called over my shoulder, "Hey Gin, Blaise I'm eating with Drake you coming?" with a quick nod from them both, all four of us headed towards the Slytherin table taking a seat near the very end.

"So Hermione, what was this news?" Ginny asked as I started cutting bits of apple of before launching into the story of my chat with McGonagall for the third time that day.

"So how are you going to find out if you really are adopted, and who your birth parents are?" Blaise asked once I had finished my explanation.

"I don't know, I guess this weekend I could go check round my family's home for anything I can find." I shrugged taking another apple and doing the same as the last.

"Shouldn't one of us go with you?" Ginny asked and as I was about to agree with her I remembered.

"No, it's fine you and Blaise are going on a date, I'm not going to stop you from that," I smiled.

"I'm sure Blaise doesn't mind if I cancel for the week," Ginny looked at the disappointed face of her boyfriend before turning to me with confused and debating eyes.

"Ginny you and Blaise need some time alone," Draco then decided to cut in.

"I could always go with you Hermione, I mean if you don't want to go alone that is?" as soon as the idea left his mouth my mind was screaming one word repeatedly, yes! And I even felt my heart begin to flip and do weird little somersaults at the thought of being alone and away from Hogwarts with Draco.

But instead of screaming at him I took a steady breath and answered with a simple.

"I would like that thank you" and gave him a bright smile.

"It's sorted then" he smiled back before we all turned back to our own dinners falling into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay but I have had a tone of work to do, dates with the boyfriend, had to put my doggy down R.I.P snowbally :'( and i have also had concerts and I have been writing a new story but that's for when I have finished all my others. **

**So I have a kidney infection :'( so cause I have an amazing boyfriend called Dan he has invited me round to watch all my favourite films ans we are having a fat night :D **

**OH! thank you for all the reviews and everything :) **

**So until next time (shouldn't be as long as this promise) **

**Jess **

**x**


	8. Family

**A/N: so as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do though own this plot and anything you don't recognise :)**

Chapter eight – family

Draco's POV

Dinner was quite after I'd offered to go with Hermione; everyone was so deep in thought about everything that had happened today and the news about Hermione that I didn't think anyone knew what to say. I wasn't thinking about that just yet, I was going over the fact that I had just offered to go with her to her old house alone. It would be the first time she and I would be alone together, well outside of school that was and I was going to take what I could get.

Now don't get me wrong I still couldn't believe that she was going to become a nymph, I mean my father had told me about them before Lockhart, he had drilled it into my head so that I could remember every word he had ever told me because as he had put it back then 'he wanted the best for me and this family.'

_**"I want you to pay attention Draco," he had told me sternly as I entered the door to the family room, taking a seat opposite him as he sipped on his firewhisky.**_

_**"Yes, but father what is this all about?"**_

_**"Your mother seems to think that I should give you a lesson on what you should be looking for in a wife, although I think it's a waste of our time, she insists." He shook his head.**_

_**"But if it's about a wife," I snarled the word as it was only during the war I thought about settling down and even that was far off, "then shouldn't she be teaching me?" I was trying my hardest to get out of this lesson, I didn't want to know this stuff and I certainly didn't want Lucius teaching me.**_

_**"Try telling her that son," and he had actually laughed a little, "Now one of the most important qualities to look for according to her is part, or full nymph." As this was the time they had been a population.**_

_**"A what?" I raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"A nymph, I know sounds disgusting right?" I had nodded "wrong, these maidens are beautiful, and I mean extremely breath-taking, many have given their lives just to be near one," he sighed "but that isn't the point, they are of greatest, most valuable treasure to the world son, that even being friends with one could lead us to fame, wealth."**_

_**"I don't understand just for their simple beauty?"**_

_**"No not just for that."**_

_**"Then what?" I was becoming bored with his riddles by now. **_

_**"Not only do they have the purest blood known to wizards, but some are able to control a single element depending on their eye colour." this gathered my attention a little. **_

_**"But if they are this amazing than wont others want them?" I honestly didn't care about these at the time until later on when I had heard how they had wiped out my heart had melted a little for the poor creatures.**_

_**"Of course, there is nothing known to witch or wizard that can compare to a nymph, do you hear me?"**_

_**"Yes father." **_

"Draco?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Hermione placed her hand on my arm watching me with curiosity as a small electric current travelled up my arm.

"Yes?" I shook my head shaking the memory away.

"I was just saying, what did you have later this afternoon?" she tilted her head and began to bite her bottom lip a little nervously having no idea what effect she was having on me at that moment.

"Oh right, Defence against the Dark arts again I think," I checked before nodding that I had been right.

"Right, well I have the afternoon free now so I will see you later?" she asked as the bell chimed.

"Yeah, see you later," I smiled before standing and walking to the second floor for the second time that day.

I was getting so use to the fact that Hermione's and my relationship was sort of building, I didn't know what her becoming a nymph would mean for her and I but I was planning on sticking around to build on it.

"Draco!" an unfamiliar voice called from behind me once again pulling me out of my thoughts and as I turned round I saw Harry running towards me.

"Yeah?" I huffed a little not really feeling in the mood for chit-chat.

"Was just wondering have you spoken to Hermione since we last saw her?" He was now stood in front of me, giving me a chance to finally look at him properly.

Before the war had Started Harry had looked skinny, weak and his medium height had made him look far too young to have gone through all that he had at that point. His clothes hadn't fit and looked far too big. But now he was tall, nearly as tall as me but not quite there yet, he was more filled out and even though he was still only a few months younger than me he looked older, more wise than I had ever seen him, but who could blame that, he had seen things we could only dream of, things that some could never even dare to conjure for their nightmares.

"Yeah I just ate lunch with her why?"

"I just wanted to check if she was okay, after the war, and well you remember the time at your house," I swallowed and flinched, it was something I wished to forget, "now this, it's going to be even harder for her to cope, plus Ron and I are leaving later as George just owled saying he will be here to teach tomorrow and I haven't had chance to find her yet."

"She has no more lessons for the rest of the day, I recon you should go see her as soon as you're free, by the looks of things she's still in shock." I answered ignoring the fact he had just told me that George Weasley was teaching here – because I was also worried, I had noticed the hard look behind every smile and every word.

"Right thanks, guess she was right about you, so far that is," he smiled as others started to join us and we made our way back into the classroom.

"Right seen as though I did this morning's lesson with most of you, and I have something to do Ron will be doing this one," and without another word or second he gave me a pointed look and left the room leaving Weasley alone at the front staring after the dark haired man.

"Thanks Harry," I heard him whisper sarcastically after a second and by the redness of his cheeks I knew that he was nervous but out loud he said, "well I have no idea what to show you, so erm, what do you all want to do?" he asked everyone, "it has to be something to do with Dark arts though apparently."

Quickly a hand shot up and I had to stop from laughing as it reminded me of an eager Hermione.

"Yes Luna?" He smiled a warm smile towards her, relief flashing across his freckly features.

"Well how about you tell us about the war?" she asked like it wasn't a big problem but I saw half the class flinch while the other half leant forward excited.

"Sure what would you like to know?" he asked a little hesitant.

"When you Harry and Hermione was missing, what exactly was it you were doing?" someone asked but I was already too busy forming my own question to bother seeing who had asked.

"Oh well for months we were hunting horcruxes-"he was cut off.

"A what?" a Ravenclaw asked as all us Slytherin's knew what they were, most parents had spread legends and stories about this sort of magic, some had even tried to create one themselves.

"Well you-know-who he made these things that you can place part of your soul in, you know so you can never die and that." He shrugged.

"Great explanation Weasel," I let sarcasm drip from my voice, but he ignored me.

"How many did he make?" Luna asked although I thought she already knew.

"Seven I think," and he began muttering to himself although we could all hear his list. "Diary, ring, locket, cup, Diadem, snake and Harry."

"Did you just say Harry?" someone shouted.

"Yeah but that's not my story to explain, now back to the original question, we went hunting for horcruxes while camping and keeping ourselves hidden," at the word camping I remembered something I heard Ginny telling Blaise.

So being the Malfoy and Slytherin I was I stuck my hand in the air and waited for Weasley to notice, he did but once again he ignored me.

I knew he would so letting a grin spread across my face I shouted as loud as I could, "but didn't at some point you leave Hermione and Harry to fight by themselves?" my grin grew as I heard whispers and saw the confused and disgusted looks of some around me.

"Yeah, but for good reason," he answered looking down a little.

"Which was?" Blaise called from across the room and I smiled in his direction knowing that he already knew.

"Family," he whispered.

"What was that?" I called not being able to help myself.

"I said family." he shouted glaring at me causing me to chuckle.

"Well that's not how I heard it, is it true sir," I drew the name out making it clear I believed he was far from it, "that it was because Hermione wasn't paying as much attention to you as she was Harry? Seems pretty selfish to me." I demanded loving the fact he looked like a tomato as his nostrils flared.

"None of your business Malfoy," he spat.

"I was simply just curious to why you left them when they had something dangerous to do," I told him in mock innocence.

"Whatever, ten points from Slytherin," he snarled but I wasn't quite done yet.

"Is that because you know I'm right? The fact that you were too much of a coward, I mean did they even miss you?" I whispered the last part, so only he could hear, raising an eyebrow as he was now stood in front of my desk.

"Shut up Malfoy," he didn't answer my question.

"But I for one am curious, it's an innocent question, aren't the rest of you?" I asked the rest of the class having each one nod at me, with a few smirks from the rest of my house.

"Fine!" he shouted, "yes I left them, yes I was mad because she liked him more than me, and yes I was scared, happy now?!" he screamed.

"Not exactly, it's just nice seeing the war from another's point of view really," I made my voice sound like I was talking to any other professor.

"Just because we all weren't death eaters during the war Malfoy," he thought he had me there but I was prepared for that.

"I know my mistake Weasley, but I'm back to make amends, it's not my fault you can't see that." I smirked as he edged closer to me clutching something in his pocket.

"Ron calm down," I heard Luna Lovegood speak up for the second time that hour. "He was asking a question, if it was any of us you would answer wouldn't you?" she asked and I was grateful that no one had caught on to my plan except maybe the rest of the Slytherins.

"Yes but Luna don't you see, he is doing this to annoy me, to get back at me."

"For what? Like I said I'm starting new, Harry and Hermione can forgive me, why not you?" I began to play nice once more.

"See he even mentioned her because he knows, he knows I love her," he pointed a dirty finger at me.

"Actually Weasley," Nott shouted from next to Blaise, "None of us knew that, you just admitted it yourself." I flashed a smug smile as the doors swung open once more and Harry walked in.

"How was class?" Harry asked smiling at the class then looking at the anger on Ron's face, "what happened?" he sighed.

"Ask the ferret," he snarled and walked out.

"Draco?" Harry turned to me.

"Nothing happened, Luna asked him to tell us about the war and stuff, I was asking questions he took it personally saying something like I was only asking because he loved Hermione," I shrugged forcing a smile back.

"Really? That was all you said?"

"It was Harry," Blaise and Luna spoke at the same time while the class nodded in agreement. "Ron just flipped at him," Blaise finished.

"I'll have a word with him then," he sighed as the bell chimed signalling for the end of the lesson. "Oh and Draco, do you have any more classes?"

"Nope free for the afternoon now why?" I asked.

"Will you go talk to Hermione? I think she's still upset," he asked me, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled before turning and running towards my dorm, somehow knowing she'd be there already.

**A/N: I am so tired! I am finally better (thank you for the wishes by the way,) but I am hungry now also and there is nothing in the house. **

**So I have decided that after writing all these stories and added my new one I won't be writing any more cause I have so much more to do, BUT! I might write one more Harry Potter story after 'the dead of the night' and 'so it begins' :) **

**Now I am going to phone the mother or boyfriend and ask them to bring me food while I work on some stories :) **

**Until next time, **

**Jess**

**x**


	9. conclusions

**A/N: A always I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this Plot and anything you don't recognise. **

Chapter nine – conclusions

Hermione's POV

Sometimes I could really count on and love Harry, although the last hour felt like I was just repeating myself I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face as he told me that he had left Ron to teach so that he could come and spend some much-needed time with me. I could tell that he was curious, every book that I picked up about a nymph he would point out the parts he found important, which I just found unnecessary, not like I could ever tell him that.

But after searching half the books on the shelf we couldn't find anything that we didn't already know, well except one piece which Harry found, as he put it 'seriously cool'.

My eyes where rather going to change into a shocking green, a blinding blue, clear white, orange, red, or a purple, All representing an element. That was the only new piece of information we could find out of about twenty books.

For once in my life the library was failing me.

So when the hour was up I headed back to my common room with a few more books while Harry returned to check on Ron saying something like 'Malfoy and Ron in the same room for too long couldn't be good for anyone,' to which I agreed.

"Good evening Hermione, what do you have there, not studying for the end of year finals already are we?" Dumbledore chuckled as soon as I stepped in front of his portrait.

"Oh these, just some books about my inheritance," I smiled at him warmly.

"Ah nymph?" I nodded "I always expected you to become this, guess I was right once more," he chuckled.

"Sir,, do you know anything about them you could tell me?" I asked a little desperately, "or perhaps where I could go to find out if I was truly adopted?"

"Ah so you finally know? I am sorry you found out this way Hermione, I truly am but it's not my place to say even if I wanted to," he gave me a small smile.

"Okay, but if you will excuse me I think I might go read some more before the weekend," I smiled before saying our password "unity," and without another second he swung open so I could step inside. I wasn't stupid, most people would say I was smart, but I definitely wasn't thick enough to miss the hidden meaning within Dumbledore's words.

He hadn't said no, he had simply said that he was sorry for me finding out.

Minutes pasted before the door swung open once more instantly snapping me out of my thoughts, "Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked as he came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered a little to quietly even for my ears.

"Oh, it's just Harry said you was still a little down about the whole thing."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked.

"Fair point," he smirked.

"How was your lesson with Ron anyway?" I asked honestly curious.

"I may have offended him a little, not that I meant to," he raised his hands at the stormy look on my face.

"That's Ron for you, easily offended," I laughed as we both sighed and settled further into the couch.

"So what have you been doing for your free period?" He asked after a moment of comfortable silence, something which was hard to find.

"Library, nothing new there and went to ask permission from McGonagall to leave the castle for the weekend," I smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh where are you going?" I didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"We," I dragged the word "are going to my parents' house remember you did say you would come with me, I understand if you have better things to do," I looked down thinking I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"No, I still want to come with you, I just thought you would want rather Harry or Ron to come with you instead," he admitted.

"To be honest, it would be so much easier with you," I kept my face down, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Really? I'm shocked Granger," he laughed making me join in.

"Well seen as though I didn't get much sleep last night, I am going to go try to catch up, I will see you in the morning Draco," I smiled and after a second decided to lean in and embrace him for a moment before going to bed.

As soon as I entered my room I began to think. Tiredness wasn't the reason I came up here; no it was the fact that even being close to Draco was sending my heart wild, as well as messing up my concentration.

Although it was the second day back, and I had only recently forgiven him I couldn't shake the feeling that I was slowly beginning to fall for Draco Malfoy once more.

It wasn't the first time, no, back in first year I had, had the biggest crush on him until second year when he had called me muddblood and near enough spat it in my face, after that I swore to myself never to feel that way about someone who could easily hurt your feelings.

That was the reason I had kissed Ron during the war, he had seemed so safe, easy really but as soon as the danger was gone I saw that I wanted more than that, I wanted something that excited me more than anything.

I guess that was why my feeling for Draco came back.

Fuck that sexy Slytherin and even though that was meant in the total opposite way a voice in the back of my head was saying _I bet you would_, making me bite my lower lip before I slipped into bed and surprisingly into another dreamless sleep.

-)-

The next day came round fast as I was woken up by my alarm signalling I had exactly half hour to get ready. So sighing I pulled myself up and began to get ready for the day.

I honestly wasn't in the mood to dress up or do my hair, so pulling a brush through it I put it in a sleek pony tail before looking into my trunk for the days outfit.

After ten minutes I was dressed in a pair of electric blue skinny jeans, white vest top and a pair of white ugg boots and I just added a little mascara before walking towards the door to my bathroom, not even bothering to knock first.

"Fucking hell Hermione!" Draco screamed and he hastily grabbed a towel wrapping it securely around his middle. "Ever heard of knocking?" a slow smirk began to fill his face and I began to babble.

"I was just- I didn't – I – I," couldn't even form a stable sentence.

"You-you just wanted to see if the rumours were true?" he walked beside me towards the sink picking up his wand and waving it through his hair.

"No!" my anger clouded my embarrassment, "now will you get out so I can brush my teeth?"

"Nope, don't think I will" he popped the p in that annoying way of his.

"Urgh just get out!" I screamed but he just shook his head, "Why not?"

"You walked in on my practically naked I deserve a little pay back," he smirked.

"Wasn't my fault you didn't lock the door," I was about to give up and go back to my room but then I thought and the saying 'fight fire with fire' came into my head "That is unless you wanted me to walk in on you?" I smirked as his mouth gapped open.

"No," he said after a moment making me laugh and back near him another idea forming.

"What is it Draco?" I whispered while walking towards him as he took little steps back towards the door, perfect. "Is it the fact that you're in a steamy room alone with me?" I asked as he frantically shook his head, "no? Well is it how you wanted me to walk in and ask to join you?" I heard him gulp, one more push Hermione "ask you to wash my body as you was about to yours?" and with that he was out in the corridor but I was still approaching "because you know Draco," I reached towards him taking the tooth paste he had in his hands "that pigs will fly first!" I laughed at his wide eyes and gasping mouth before I shut the door filmy remembering to lock it.

"Urgh Hermione, you will pay for that!" he called through the door making me chuckle again.

"Looking forward to it," I shouted back and heard him groan before his door slammed closed.

I couldn't keep the smile of my face once I had finished in the bathroom, it was nice to have one up on Draco for once, the look in his eyes still played in my mind, the way his eyes had turned a sudden blue at what I was saying and how I was acting and I couldn't help but shiver at the meaning behind them as I descended down the stairs, only to find Luna sat near the fire.

"Morning Luna," I smiled as I stood next to her "you coming down to breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, I am feeling a little hungry," she hopped up as we both walked out of the dormitory together.

"So how you liking the new dorm?" I asked starting up a friendly chat with her trying to keep my mind of those silver eyes.

"Oh I like it, it has a magical feeling to it, I suspect pixie's are behind it though," she whispered as I held back a laugh remembering why I liked Luna so much.

"They cause a lot of trouble," I decided to play along as we walked down the two flights of stairs.

"They do, how was your summer Mione?" she asked.

"It was good, got to know new people and you?"

"It was enjoyable, I will talk to you later on," she waved without warning before skipping to her table and I walked to mine

"Do Potter and Weasley know what a tease you are?" an all too familiar voice asked from beside me.

"Nope," I answered simply picking at my toast.

"Well I think they should, just a shame they are no longer here," he laughed and I turned to smile at him before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Just a little announcement before you all run to classes," she smiled and I noticed for the first time in a long time she had rosy cheeks, "this year I, Victor Krum and Madame Maxime have agreed due to the success of the yule ball we will be holding yet another ball this Saturday night, where students from each school will attend to build once again unity, students from the other castles will be arriving in two days' time and will be here till late Monday night, which means classes are cancelled -" she couldn't even finish as cheers sounded from every student including myself. It was at least five minutes before she could speak again, "so students are able to shop for the necessary outfits," she beamed "and all have permission to leave the castle but must sign out with Mr filch first," she waved her hand "now eat," She demanded and conversations started up again.

"Wasn't one bad enough?" Draco moaned from beside me.

"Come on, it will be fun," I smiled as I saw long ginger hair come running towards me "hey Ginny."

"Hermione, oh my god I am so excited," she screamed sitting opposite me "Blaise asked me straight away, who are you planning to go with?" I didn't miss her eyes flashing to Draco and back.

"I'm not sure yet, geez Gin it has been less than ten minutes since she announced, I still have nearly three days for someone to ask me," she nodded before standing.

"Well hurry up, I'll see you later okay" I nodded and she turned and ran back to the other side of the room.

Just as I was about to ask Draco who he was planning on taking a great black owl flew in and landed with grace in front of me.

I was already sick of receiving owls now.

**A/N: Hahaha I am such a good girlfriend! I just sent my boyfriend and very, errr nice text when I woke up and I'm still waiting for a reply xD think he's going to kill me seen as though he is in work. My bad xD **

**HAHAHAHA someone called me a hot nymphadora tonks the other day when I was out with Dan, all because I dyed my hair purple xD Dan's face was priceless though :P **

**So I was planning to put this up later but then I remembered that I'm away to Cornwall this weekend and won't have any time, so here it is :) **

**Yes I know someone moaned that in Starting new Hermione is wearing uggs, well she is in this and I hate 90's fashion so stuff it! Plus these are wizards of course they know these things before us muggles. **

**Now I am going to go work on a chapter for all my other stories now and then I shall be with you all again sometime soon.**

**Until next time, **

**Jess **

**x **


	10. Nothing red

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter and never will. I do own this plot though. **

Chapter ten – nothing red

Draco's POV

I have never seen one person receive so many letters in my time at school, but here Hermione sat with another letter open in front of her.

While she read I began to think.

I remembered four years ago, back at the yule ball where I had asked, well literally begged that idiot Krum to not ask Hermione to go with him so when he asked why I had told him that it was simply to humiliate her, but that was a lie I had wanted to ask her myself and if she hadn't a date then I could have just asked her to dance, tell her I felt sorry for her. I thought that it was a good idea at the time, back then I had started to fall for her but couldn't tell anyone, so turning up at the ball with her would have meant a very uncomfortable visit from my father.

But that prick had asked her anyway and so a breath-taking Hermione went to the ball with a pug faced pig.

Not this time though, this time would be different I promised myself as I heard the girl sigh.

"Let me guess another letter from Weasley confessing his love for you?" I gave her a half-smile as she shook her head "then what?"

"Victor just asked me to go to the ball with him."

I felt my heart break a little but kept my face a mask, I was really beginning to hate this guy as once again he had made his move before I even had a chance.

"Oh right, well shouldn't you be jumping saying how happy you are, screaming or whatever the hell girls do?" I asked letting the jealousy seep through the crack a little.

"That's the thing," she whispered "I'm not happy, I should reply and recline soon so he can find someone else," she whispered and began to scribble.

So Krum had asked her again to be his date? He just couldn't leave her could he, but no I thought it was still different this time, she had still said no to him, which still gave me at least a little chance.

_But he still asked, she isn't going to say no to everyone you know_, my head screamed at me and I sighed knowing I had to ask soon.

"So who are you going to go with?" I asked after she had finished writing.

"I'm not sure," here goes nothing.

"Go with me," It didn't even sound like a question it just slipped, I were meant to do it differently, more smoother.

"What?" she asked eyes wide.

"Go with me to the ball?" I smiled, there that sounded a little better.

"But why?" she asked shocked.

"A few reasons, but really because I want to go with you Hermione, so will you go with me?" I asked once more.

"I would love to Draco," she whispered and my chest tightened with happiness.

"Really?" I had to make sure.

"Yes, it will be different, plus tomorrow I will be a wanted nymph," she whispered the last word "and there is no one else I would want to go with that I didn't know would have a motive," she chuckled "plus I owe you don't I," she giggled a delicious noise.

"So you do," I smirked and began to stand "what you doing today?" I asked feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Erm," she thought for a second "no plans why?" she looked up at me.

"Want to go to Hogsmeed with me?" I asked holding out my hand, "we can get your dress seen as though you're not going to be able to leave the castle when the news about tomorrow gets out," it was the perfect excuse.

"Sure," she smiled and placed her hand in mine and we began to walk towards the oak doors to sign out.

It was a comfortable silence walking down to hogsmeed; we walked close together down the straight path that took us to the small village.

"So," she started.

"Yes?" I turned to her eagerly and took a small step closer to her, brushing our arms together.

"Tell me about yourself?" She asked her voice a little nervous.

"What would you like to know?" I asked a little curious and cautious at the same time.

"Erm I don't know," she thought for a second "what was your childhood like?"

"My childhood? Well it was simpler than it is now" I smiled at the happy memories.

"How so?"

"It was before I got my letter where life was perfect, well as perfect as it could be for a Malfoy, I use to get everything I wanted, there was nothing out there that we couldn't afford," I smirked. "But being pureblood it has its obligations, I had to attend balls and gatherings from a small age, know spells and study early so I was ready for when I went to school, I was expected to get top grades you see but apparently that didn't work because you came along and took that way," I nudged her a little, "but apart from the hard work it was a pretty good childhood, what about you?"

"You want to hear about my childhood?" she asked a little taken back.

"Well yeah, I mean it will be nice hearing about life as a muggle child from an actual muggle born," when in my mind I was saying something like let's see if everything my dad said were lies.

"Well, I had a simple childhood, we couldn't afford everything but I didn't care as what I did receive was enough for me," she smiled "up until the age of four I was happy."

"Why four?"

"That was the time I started muggle school," she sighed "it was hard, I was an outcast everyone had friends except me, I was the weird kid that could make things float, burn or burst, nobody wanted to talk to me."

"Well they were missing out," I smiled taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, but when I got here you was like the rest of them remember? Except instead of freak and ugly you called me worse," she didn't let go of my hand.

"It was how I was raised," I shrugged but gave her an apologetic smile "what are your parents like?" I found myself saying.

"They are the best parents I could ask for," she sniffed "I miss them."

This took me of guard a little "miss them?"

"Before the war started I wiped their memory of me."

"Why?"

"Cause I knew people on the dark lords side would want to use them and hurt them to get to me," she whispered.

"Oh," was the smart answer I gave.

"I hear your father got off in his trial?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, but he's banished."

"Banished from where?"

"The wizarding world, he is currently in London working as some shop keeper or whatever, they took his magic away from him and sent him there so he knows that muggles are just like us, or something like that."

"And your mother?" she asked as she began to swing our joined hands in front of us.

"She misses him, she wanted to be sent there as well but Father refused so she only has to do a bit of volunteer work in the ministry because Potter gave a testimony," I said but noticed that we arrived near honeydukes "mind if we go inside?" I asked.

"Not at all," she gave a small smile.

It took at least ten minutes for us both to decide what we wanted and pay for our purchases "where to now?" she asked.

"Fancy a butterbeer?"

She just nodded and we both walked down the street towards the pub.

It was packed inside as we made our way through students and professor's "go find somewhere to sit, I'll get them in." I gave her a small push and reluctantly let go of her hand feeling a blast of cold air hit my palm.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, how good it is to see you again, what can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Just two butterbeers please," she nodded and waved her wand making two cups appear in front of me "thank you," I handed over three galleons.

When I got to the table Hermione had taken a seat I noticed that she was in another embrace with Longbottom, making anger flow through me at how comfortable they looked together making me remember what the twins was talking about.

What if they were dating? What if she cancelled going with me to the ball?

"Hey Draco, you okay?" Hermione called and when I blinked I saw that Neville was gone.

"Yeah," I slowly said before making my way towards the table taking the seat next to her sliding the beer towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So," I decided to just throw the subject out there "since when have you and Longbottom been dating?" I asked trying to sound curious instead of Jealous.

To my surprise she had choked on her drink "what?" she demanded.

I suddenly became uneasy, "well it's just that I heard both Parvati and Padma talking about it and I was just wondering," I shrugged feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

"They did what?" she almost screamed.

"Hermione calm down," I begged.

"It's just if it's not rumours about Ron and I it's rumours about Neville and I," she took a deep breath calming down "he is just a friend, what do I have to do to prove that to people?" she moaned.

"You could always kiss someone else to prove your point," she gave me an are you kidding look as I raised an eyebrow suggestively at her, only to see the serious look she was giving me like it would make it worse, "Don't worry about them," I placed a hand on her shoulder, decided that was probably the thing I should have said from the start.

"Thanks Draco," she smiled warmly at me sending my heart into rapid mode before waving at someone over my shoulder.

"Hermione," the familiar voice of Ginny called.

"Hey Gin, where's Blaise?"

"He went to get a drink before I leave, hey Malfoy."

"Ginny," I nodded at her.

"So Mione, Neville just told me you had a date to the ball?" her smile grew as Hermione nodded her head "who?" she demanded.

"Me," I couldn't help but beam at the ginger as her mouth gapped open.

"Really?" she recovered.

"Yeah."

Instead of being pissed off like I thought she would, Ginny Weasley jumped up and down screaming "oh my god, this is amazing."

"Calm down," Hermione shushed her while I chuckled under my breath.

"Oh you have to come with me to get your dress," she demanded, pulling her up.

"Gin, I'm sort of with someone at the moment."

"Draco do you mind if I take your date to get a stunning dress that will make you drool and possible take of later?" Weasley received a glare and a smack at the last part.

"If that's what's going to happen then of course you can take her, just Ginny, nothing red." I smirked.

"Deal," and without another word the two girls left the pub leaving me wondering at the possibilities of the dress.

"Where the hell have those two gone," Blaise asked as he settled two drinks down on the table.

"Dress shopping, and thanks for the drink," I smirked as I took a sip of the drink that was obviously made for Ginny.

"Whatever."

**A/N: Huh I thought this was longer than that, ah well it's too warm to be inside today but I thought I better post. So anyway I'm thinking about adding new chapters in Harry's POV but I'm not sure if you want to read about Pansy and he? Let me know anyway. **

**Now what should I think if Dan says 'I have a surprise for you but you have to wait till tomorrow to get it'? Is it bad or good cause he knows how I get when I don't know something. **

**AAAAHHHHH WELLLLL! I'm sure what ever it is I'll love it. **

**Now I am going to go sit outside and probably die in this heat while having my music so loud that the neighbours will complain xD **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	11. Busy day

**A/N:So I don't own anything except this plot and anything or anyone you don't recognise. **

Chapter eleven – busy day

Hermione's POV

I still couldn't believe I had agreed to go with Draco Malfoy to the ball.

At the time I wasn't thinking about what it could mean and what people would say, at the time all I was thinking was yes! Over and over again, thinking about the consequences later, that was until I saw Ginny's reaction after seeing her excitement I knew that I honestly didn't care anymore. After everything I think I deserved to go out with someone that I liked and not out of guilt or pressure.

This was why I was now walking down the street past gladrags towards a small shop called impression.

"Ginny, what are we doing here?" I asked walking into the store.

"Looking for your dress obviously, I found this place when I was looking for my dress at the yule ball," she smiled and I remembered how stunning her dress was, so what could be the harm in trying.

"Okay," I smiled at the shop owner as Ginny pulled me towards the back of the shop where the most beautiful dresses were kept. For such a small and undetected shop it held some of the most beautiful materials of fabrics I'd ever seen, it was strange to think that there was probably only a handful of people who knew about this shop, but to be fair if I'd be out alone I'd walk straight past it also.

"Oh I like this dress," I shouted after ten minutes of searching causing Ginny to come running towards me.

"Yeah so do I, but its red Draco said no red," she laughed but took the dress from me. "Blaise on the other hand has no choice," giggling she entered into a changing room as I carried on looking.

That's when I saw it; it was the most stunning dress I had ever seen "hey Ginny are you almost done?" I called but heard the door unlock and she stepped out.

Saying she looked beautiful was an understatement, the dress fitted her amazingly, the colour of the blood-red strangely brought out her eyes, and it flowed down her body perfectly. It was held up by two pieces of material that was hooked around the neck and at the side of the dress was a patch of gems and the other side a split which ended half way up the thigh.

"Ginny you look amazing" I gushed as she twirled showing that the back came to the top of her tail bone.

"I think this is the one Mione," she looked at herself in the mirror beaming.

"So do I but while you go get dressed I think I've found the perfect dress," I smiled before stepping into the second changing room while she into the first.

I started to strip down while I thought of what Draco would think of the dress and about tomorrow, tomorrow I would find out whether I am adopted and also what I will look like for the rest of my life.

But all that didn't matter right now, no what mattered now was the fabric and how perfect it felt against my skin, so soft and silky, and when I zipped it up and looked in the mirror I couldn't help but gasp.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny called from outside my room.

"Yeah I am fine," I couldn't take my eyes of the dress.

"Can I come in and have a look?" she asked and instead of answering I waved my wand and the door unlocked. "Oh my god Hermione, you look breath-taking," she smiled.

"Do you think Draco will like it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Darling, he is going to want to keep that dress on you no matter what I said," she laughed and I joined in before reluctantly taking the dress of and putting my clothes back on.

"Come on we best get back to the castle, it's nearly dinner," we walked back to the front of the shop and paid before making our way up to the castle.

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy anyway?" Ginny asked as we walked.

"Nothing's going on, why do you ask?"

"I saw the way you were looking at each other; you'd have to be blind to not know that something was going on between you two."

I sighed, giving up "I don't know Gin, I mean I like him but I don't know if he feels the same or if I can trust him fully."

"Are you kidding, when your near him but not with him he looks at you, in potions yesterday he looked so miserable when you was sat with Neville, he likes you Hermione and by him asking you to be his date, he likes you a lot." She gave me a knowing smirk and finished her little speech "Blaise also told me, that's how I know but I still think you can trust him."

"So what is it your saying?" I was a little confused.

"Give him a chance, people change for a reason Hermione, someone smart told me that a while back" she winked and it fell silent as we drew nearer to the castle.

I remember those words, it was the same words I had given her when she was confused about her feelings towards Blaise, back when she and harry had broken up, Ginny was devastated that he thought he needed to experience the world more before he settled down. But when she took my advice and gave Blaise a chance there was a gleam in both their eyes that no one had ever seen, when they were together you could feel the sparks flying of one another, it really was like magic.

We made it to the castle in time for lunch, and as we sat together I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Guess what Hermione" I heard the excited voice of Harry behind me.

"What?" I asked feeling his excitement radiate onto me.

"Well you know I won't be teaching defence against the dark arts because George asked for the job?"

I nodded my head, I was still shocked that Professor McGonagall had agreed to let George come and teach but when I had asked her she had reminded me of our fifth year saying that if he can do all that for a couple of jokes then he might as well put it to some use.

"Well, McGonagall asked me to teach some of the first five years how to duel as well as some of the Slytherin's - Parkinson - the Patronus charm, she is basing it around my auror training isn't that great?" I couldn't help but laugh as he looked like a small child on Christmas day.

"That's amazing Harry," I stood and pulled him into a tight hug.

While Harry went to tell Hagrid his news I began to dig into my dinner in silence.

"Ah Hermione there you are," I noticed McGonagall walking to the isles to greet me, "as it is your birthday tomorrow, and also the ball on Saturday I was wondering if it would be best for you to go to your parents' house tomorrow morning after breakfast? Gives me a chance to speak with them all you see."

"I was thinking the same thing before Professor, it would be easier and also nice to get out of the castle and dig up any answers I can find," I smiled and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall give you permission to leave the castle," she began to turn around when I remembered something.

"Professor, would you please excuse Malfoy as well, he offered to accompany me and I could do with the support."

"Of course, now get some rest, tomorrow is going to be difficult for you," she gave me a sad smile and made her way back towards the staff table.

I carried on eating my food as I thought about what tomorrow would bring.

I was going to become one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world, I was going to find information to weather I am adopted or not and to top it all off I had to worry about others reactions.

Ah hell.

"Are you finished?" Someone broke through my thoughts and when I looked up I saw Ron standing beside me.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" I asked a little concerned.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk you back to your dorm before I leave," he smiled as I stood up.

"Sure, thank you," I walked beside him as we made our way to the common room.

"So McGonagall has invited both harry and I to this ball on Saturday," he started.

"Oh that's wonderful have you asked Lavender yet?" I asked.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes he flinched a little "No well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me," I felt guilt hit me at his words.

"Ron," I began but he stopped walking and turned to face me placing his fingers over my lips to keep me quiet.

"No just listen, I know that howler was a stupid idea, I thought I was being romantic but well I thought wrong, that's not the point though, I still love you Hermione no matter how many times I kiss Lavender I think of you, just please go to the ball with me, give me a chance."

I know it was wrong of me because what he just asked but all that was going through my brain was poor Lavender so I sighed and pulled his hand away.

"Ron, there was a time long ago that I would have killed to be your girlfriend and have you say these things to me," I saw a slow smile spread across his face, "but that was years ago now, I have moved on and I honestly think you should go with Lavender." I smiled and started to walk again.

"You're honestly turning me down?" he called angrily from behind me.

"Yes, I'm sorry Ron."

"So you think you're too good for me now? Is that it? Think that because you're a nymph you could honestly find someone better than me?" He let loose making me stop at his sudden outburst.

"No I don't think that, I never asked to be a nymph Ron and I don't choose who I fall for." I tried to sound calm.

"So you're going alone to this dance then, because I haven't seen anyone else ask you," he spat nastily.

"For your information Ronald I have a date," I snarled right back.

"Who let me guess Malfoy? Honestly Mione you can do so much better than him, I bet he is simply using you," his voice calmed down a little.

I couldn't speak for a moment after that, instead I felt tears prick my eyes as I turned and ran away from Ron and the rest of the way to the common room I shared with three other people.

Once I arrived I ran straight past the two figures that happened to be in the middle of making out on the couch and straight to my bedroom flinging myself on the bed and putting my face in the pillow and crying until a soft knock was placed on my door.

"Hermione are you okay?" Luna asked as she peeked in and walked towards me.

"I'm just so confused Luna," I sobbed while pulling up and moving over so she could sit with me.

"Want to explain?" This is what I most loved about the girl next to me, people think she was mad as the hatter, but to her friends she was such a clever and wise girl that when a battle was coming she faced it head on.

"Tomorrow, is my eighteenth birthday and I found out that I am going to become a nymph," her eyes widened but she stayed quiet "I may or may not be adopted and I am going to find out tomorrow the answer to that one as well, me and Ron just had a fight, he thinks Draco is using me and I don't know Luna I think I am starting to fall a little too fast for him," I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

Luna placed her arms tightly around me pulling me closer to her, "my dad use to tell me about nymph's, they are connected to an element, like the nargles can control objects," I chuckled a little "but they are strong and powerful and you have proven you are that already Mione," she smiled warmly at me "as for Ron, I have always believed him to be a spiteful, nasty man, the fairies whisper you see, I think he said that about Draco to put doubts in your head, I see the way you look at each other I think it's meant to be between you two," she smiled and we sat there as she hugged me and rubbed circles on my back.

"Thanks Luna, so you and Macmillan eh, who would have thought?" I giggled.

"It's his birthday today you know, he came into his inheritance and you will never guess what he is," she beamed I just looked at her waiting for her to continue "he's a veela, and for some strange reason I am his mate," she gushed and by the smile on her face I knew she was happy.

"Wow Luna that is amazing," I beamed and we sat there for a few more minutes until Luna said she could feel Ernie become anxious so needed to go be with him.

I didn't even change that night as I curled up in bed and instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: So I found out my surprise, he got me the play book from how I met you mother! Hahaha he knows e far to well :) **

**Oh I was so disappointed when I only got one review for the last chapter, makes me wonder if you actually want me to carry on. **

**So anyway next chapter I think is when she finds out the truth, not sure thought I'll check. Well until next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	12. Amazed how things change

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him, I do own this plot though and anything you don't recognise :)**

Chapter twelve – amazed how things change

Draco's POV

Blaise and I stayed late that night in Hogsmeed, it had been so long since either of us had had the time to see one another that we didn't care or pay attention as the hours went past, so by the time we did look at the clock and arrived back to the castle we had missed dinner.

"Want to come back to Slytherin house? I have a bottle stashed under the bed," Blaise asked as we made our way through the halls of the castle.

"Nah, think I might go to the library you know." I shrugged, the words feeling strange coming from my mouth.

"Wow, someone's been spending too much time with Hermione," he chuckled.

"Well, I thought I would do some more research about nymphs for her." I smiled and shrugged.

"Right, well I'll see you later tomorrow then." he waved and we both walked in opposite directions, he towards his dorm and I towards a place I hadn't been in a while, and as I walked down the corridor to the library, I clutched the small box that was inside of my pocket.

Whist I was in Hogsmeed I had decided that I'd get Hermione a present for tomorrow, it wasn't big but it reminded me of her.

I'd found out from Blaise that Ginny was getting Hermione a charm bracelet, so when I found a charm of a book and another with a guitar I knew I had to get them for her, and that's where they now sat inside my pocket ready for tomorrow.

-)-

When I reached the library I knew exactly where to go to receive the book I needed, that I knew Hermione would never have found.

Pureblood history.

I had read this book back when I first joined the school, and I remembered finding something on nymphs inside, so I flipped through the pages until I had found the page and paragraph I needed.

… Bloodline, nymphs are associated as the wizarding worlds

Most valuable object and as well as being incredibly beautiful they Are known to be very seductive,

A nymph is known to give themselves to one person

And one alone, this is because when a nymph and another are consternating their relationship a nymph can pass on some of their magic and also

A connection can form between them, the wizard that has

Mated with the nymph will experience a rush and it will be the most erotic, Experience of both their lives,

After that it just rambled on about their powers and nymphs from the past, so I shut the book and rubbed my eyes, before checking the clock to see that it was past ten and also nearly curfew so slowly I got up from my seat, putting the book back where I had found it, and set off towards my dorm room.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, how are you tonight?" Dumbledore asked as I stepped in front of him.

"I'm well, thank you, and you?" I decided to be polite to the old man as I still felt guilty to almost killing him.

"I am very well thank you how are you enjoying your new dorm?" he asked.

"It's wonderful," I smiled.

"And I am guessing Miss Granger has something to do with this?" he winked at me.

"What would make you say that?" I put on my poker face.

"I may be old and, well dead but I don't miss anything that happens in this school Draco, I knew I choice the right people with you, Hermione, Luna and Ernie," he smiled.

"Why did you choose us sir?" I asked I was curious at why he didn't choose someone other than me.

"A few reason's" he paused and I waited "first is why I put Luna and Ernie together, you see it was Ernie's eighteenth today and he inherited from his father veela blood, and Luna so happens to be his mate," he smiled and continued. "As for you and Hermione I knew about her becoming a nymph and I also knew that you would be the best person to protect her and you both needed a new start you both need each other to move on."

I just stood there shocked for a few moments "so the bathroom sharing was your idea?" I asked.

"Yes, that was a test, I needed to get you both comfortable with each other and also I knew that Ernie needed to be near Luna, so it all worked out for the best I think," he smiled. "Now it's getting late password?"

"Unity," I mumbled and went straight upstairs to bed.

It took me a while to fall to sleep that night, but when I did I dreamt about nothing, except brown eyes.

-)-

I was awakened early the next morning, not by the sun, no but by a scream, a scream that was coming from the bathroom. So without thought or delay I jumped up and began to act on instinct, as I ran straight towards the course with my wand held high, only to find a girl with dark hair crying on the floor while hiding her face away.

"Are you alright?" I asked approaching the girl.

"Draco?" The girl asked.

It was a voice I knew well, a voice that I could recognise even in death "Mione?" I asked dropping my wand and hurrying to her side.

Slowly she looked up and I gasped at the sight I saw.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with black hair that reached all the way down her back towards her tail bone and was pin straight, she had a pale complexion that could rival my own, she had grown a little and I also noticed that her legs and body of a runner from what I could see under her clothes from yesterday. All in all if I thought Hermione was beautiful before it was nothing compared to now.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing," I got out of my suddenly dry throat.

"So you don't think the eyes are too much?" she asked shy and taking my eyes of the lower part of her body I made them scan up and look at her face.

My father had been right, she did take my breath away her face was flawless, she still had her features but with pale skin, she could definitely revile that of a veela, but that wasn't what I was meant to be looking at, so I lifted my eyes until they reach and locked with hers.

Her eyes where wide, and bright her eye lashes thick and long but that's not what caught my eye, right in the middle where eyes not just one colour but five, all the colours the book had mentioned

"But how?" I whispered not moving my focus.

"I don't know, it's meant to be one colour but not them all!" she shouted and sank further towards the floor.

"Should we go see McGonagall?" I asked not sure what to do myself.

"She will be in the great hall for breakfast," she put her head in her hands.

"What about Ginny and Blaise?"

"They'll be there too," she sighed "but I guess we better get this over with," and without any warning she jumped up and began to walk back towards her room "Erm Draco?" she turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"Would you please sit with me at breakfast? I don't think I could handle it without you there," my heart beat rapidly at this and because I couldn't find my voice I nodded and she turned and shut the door.

I clumsily made my way back towards my bedroom and began to dress.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, she looked different yet the same and the eyes made her look even better, but they still confused me.

I dressed in a button up white top and a pair of blue jeans before I made my way back down the stairs, keeping my hair a little messy, I mean let's face it if you was going to sit by Hermione now you had to look good.

Sitting on the couch I noticed Luna and Ernie sat with their arms around each other.

"Morning Draco," Luna smiled brightly at me, and I noticed Ernie still a little.

"Morning Luna, have to say never would have thought you two would be together but look at you now, also have to add you look perfect for one another," I smiled and Ernie relaxed a little.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked pulling Luna a little closer.

"She's just getting ready, but could you guys do me a huge favour?" The idea just popped into my head,

"Sure," they both answered.

"Well firstly please don't stare at her eyes, I can tell she doesn't like that, and second will you both sit with us at breakfast this morning? I think she needs the support." I never thought I would see the day that I would be asking Luna Lovegood to sit with me.

"Of course we will."

"Thank you," I beamed at the happy couple as we all waited for Hermione to descend the stairs.

**A/N: So I am so tired that I really didn't have the energy to add a whole lot more to this chapter, but I did change some of it and add more so you did get something new. **

**This heat wave is killing me! If you are like me and have a allergy to the sun than you will know how hard it is to be alive and type xD But I did it and that's just because I felt guilty because it's been so long. **

**Oh and brand new chapter that wasn't in the first one coming soon :)**

**So now I am going to climb in bed a****d watch 'mousehunt', shall see you all next time :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	13. This is who I am

**A/N: So I do not own Harry Potter and never will, I do own this plot though and the people you don't recognise. **

Chapter thirteen – this is who I am

Hermione's POV

I still couldn't get over the way I looked now, my hair I could deal with it being almost black, I could deal with the colour of my skin but one thing I could not handle was the colour of my eyes.

I had expected one colour anticipated it really, but not all five; it had been such a shock when I saw them that I had screamed causing Draco to rush to my side, in which I was grateful for.

But now I was going to go face the entire school and have them stare at me, but I knew I had to do it sooner rather than later. But I also knew that I'd done it before, returning from the war was a none stop of questions and stares.

So I plucked up my courage and began to look for the days outfit.

I remembered that Draco and I were going to the muggle world today so I picked out my purple vest top leather jacket, black skinny jeans and my long black converse.

I decided to play on my eyes a little not really seeing the point of hiding it, so I added my usual black eye liner and mascara, but something different I added liquid eyeliner to the top of my eyes making them look bigger.

Feeling semi confidant I descended the stairs to find all three of my roommates sat on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked the gaping mouths.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she came to stand in front of me.

"The one and only," I smiled and embraced the girl before walking over and standing beside Draco.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" he asked taking my hand in his and giving it a small squeeze, sending electric currents through my body once again.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he began to pull his hand away but I held it firmly in place needing the contract, so without another word we all stepped out of our dorm room and headed down to the great hall.

I noticed that the walk took hardly any time and the halls were strangely empty, but as we stood outside the great hall I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart.

"We can go back if you like?" both Draco and Luna told me.

"No I have to do this, thank you though," I gave them a reassuring smile.

"By the way you look kick ass Mione," Ernie muttered before kissing Luna on the head and opening the doors ready for us all to go through.

As we made our way in side, I noticed every head turned to stare at me, some with the eyes wide and most with the mouths hanging open.

"Where's Ginny and Blaise?" I whispered looking towards my shoes and Draco pulled me further into the hall as the whispering started .

"_Wonder who she is," _someone whispered.

"_Probably another one of Malfoy bints," _someone replied but I ignored them and carried on following Draco.

"Right over here," his instantly speeds up and I noticed we were heading for the Gryffindor table, something he never does.

"Hey Draco why is everyone staring at you?" Ginny asked but as soon as her eyes landed on me she gasped "merlin almighty," she shouted so loud we had to shush her "Mione?" she asked and I just nodded my head before sitting down "Holy fuck you look hot."

This made me chuckle and feel a little better "thanks Ginny," I looked up and the fork she was holding fell out of her hands, I'm guessing she saw the eyes.

Luckily Blaise was calm as usual "your eyes, Hermione they're beautiful," he smiled and winked as I flushed a little.

"Yeah they are I mean, where do I get them?" Ginny picked her fork back up like nothing happened.

"Believe me if I could I would hand them over without a second thought to it," I laughed as I felt someone stand behind me.

"Why hello there, you must be new because I sure as hell would remember a body and a face like yours," I turned around ready to snort only to locked eyes with none other than Dean Thomas.

"Hey Dean," I smiled at him and his eyes bugged out of his head as he noticed who I was.

"Hermione, fucking hell you look, well you look good." he winked at me, which I had to admit I found unnerving.

"Thank you," I turned my head as his eyes started wondering.

"Do you have a date for the ball? Because if not I would kill to go with you," he asked suddenly taking me of guard.

"In fact I do have a date Dean, thank you for offering though," I smiled sadly as his face fell a little.

"Lucky bastard, who you going with?" he asked curious.

"Draco," I smiled over to my partner who I now noticed was stabbing Dean with his eyes.

"Oh right, have fun save me a dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah maybe," I smiled as he began to walk away.

"You know I don't plan on sharing you at the ball?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Good because I wasn't planning on dancing with anyone else," I smiled and winked over at him while Professor McGonagall walked towards us.

"Ah Miss Granger, I must say the transformation went by smoothly," she smiled at me before carrying on "I was just here to ask what time do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as I have finished my breakfast," I smiled warmly at her.

"Good, and you will be apparating there I suspect?"

"Yes," I answer and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall see you later on tonight to hear what you have found, best of look," with nothing else to say she walked back down the aisle.

"What was she on about?" Ginny asked.

"Well I got permission of her yesterday to let Draco and I leave early to check my family's house for information, that is if he still wants to come?"

"Would be honoured," he smiled and we carried on eating our breakfast in silence.

It wasn't long after that we were walking down the hall towards the front doors.

"Mione, I know you're nervous at what you're going to find out but remember you are Hermione and no matter what you last name will be, you will always be that," Draco told me seriously before taking my hand while I spun and thought about my family home.

After the dizziness had worn of I looked up to see that was now stood in front of a three-story white building.

My childhood home.

"Have to say this is a pretty nice house you have Mione," I smiled a little as we walked up the path and though the weeds towards the front door.

"Alohomora," I whispered to the lock and heard the familiar click.

I hadn't been in this house since the war had started and I had left, so as I looked at the dust-covered objects I felt my heart swell at the memories and felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Are you okay?" Draco placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my cheek capturing the tear that fell.

"Just memories, I'm fine" I smiled up at him before he could even ask me the question while leaning into his hand for a moment.

I was about to say something more but I felt his eyes lock with mine and I couldn't help but look back at him "you know you still look the same as you use to, still beautiful," he whispered and his head lowered a little, I didn't break the contact as my eyes started to close a little, and we both began to lean forward, our lips was almost touching when a bang could be heard from the upstairs making us both jump apart.

"What was that?" Draco asked as we both pulled our wands back out.

"I have no idea," I started to make my way towards the stairs - still a little shaky from the almost kiss - until he pulled me behind him and led the way.

With each step I took a new memory came at me.

The first time I could walk, when I had received my letter, my only childhood friend, the first time I cried about a boy, listening to my parents, and now I could add this to the list.

We found the source of the noise on the second floor, there behind the door that was once my room sat a huge ginger ball of fur.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked as I smiled hugely before running over and stroking its head.

"This Draco happens to be my cat crookshanks," I kissed the top of his head while he purred violently "I thought he ran away during the war," for the second time in half hour another tear escaped my eye.

Slowly as if unsure Draco moved forward sitting near me while reaching towards the ginger fluff on my lap "careful he doesn't really like people," but to my surprise crookshanks jumped of me and went straight to Draco curling round him "huh, that's strange," I chuckled.

"What's so weird about a cat liking me?" he asked as he scratched the top of the cat's head.

"Nothing, just remembering when Ron tried doing that he nearly clawed his eyes out," I laughed even more at the memory and after a moment Draco joined.

"This cat has standards than, think I might like him already," he chuckled as I looked around.

Everything was like I remembered it and left it, my double bed lay under the window against the far wall, with my book shelf opposite it, in the far corner sat my wardrobe and my work desk which held a few photos of my father and mother laughing at the blank space between them.

"Why are they so far apart?" I jumped a little at how close Draco's voice was.

"When I erased their memory of me, it took me out of every picture, that's where I use to stand," I pointed to the space he was talking about.

"Oh," he answered and we stood in silence "so this is your room?" he asked breaking the moment.

"Yeah," a smirked crossed my face "and except my dad you're the only boy who has ever been in here," I winked as he smiled

"Well then I'm honoured," he smirked as I walked round him and out the door.

"We best start in my parent's room," I muttered and started up the next flight of stairs and through the second door on the left.

I don't know what I was expecting but the fullness was not it, all shelves were still staked, their coats hung on the pegs and the duvet lay neatly on the bed.

"So where should we start?" Draco asked and I was grateful for the interruption.

"I have no idea, looks like they kept everything so it might take a while," I answered but began searching anyway.

After half an hour of looking we didn't find anything except an old box. "I wonder what's in it," I mused as I tried to pull it open but when that didn't work I took my wand and whispered a silent Alohomora once more and watched it popped open.

After the cloud of dust had cleared I looked inside and saw a piece of paper which was folded up.

_My Dearest Hermione, _it read.

_If you find this letter it could mean one of two things, one that I am dead or that the dark lord hasn't found you yet, the second I hope most._

_I am not there to tell you all of this myself as I would have hoped so instead of finding it out on your own I wish to explain this to you._

_I was nineteen when I fell in love with a powerful wizard, I was so in love with him that I didn't see the horrible things he did and when I did I was already disowned from my family for falling pregnant with him. _

_So I left him and went looking for someone who could help me, this was when I met Albus Dumbledore, he saw that I was pregnant and alone and set out to help me he asked me what I wanted to do with my child and I had instantly told him I would keep her already being in love with her. He explained to me the consequences and I happily accepted them, so a few months later you were born but also the dark lord had risen._

_I was the only remaining nymph on the planet, no one knew about you, so to everyone including you-know-who I was the last chance at power, so acting out of love I asked Dumbledore to place you in hiding and he accepted placing you with a muggle family, the Grangers. _

_They were told about the situation and they was also told that if I could I would come and find you if not than I wrote them a letter also asking them to give you this a year before you turn eighteen and will become a nymph also._

_I want you to understand Hermione that I loved you deeply and I am sorry for the burden you now bare, I wish I was there to help you lift it hopefully someday you will forgive me for everything, I also wish for you to have a happy life._

_Inside the box I have placed one of our family's treasures in case you wanted to find out more about your true family._

_Take care, my sweet_

_Love and forever missing you_

_Iris prince_

_P.S. Dumbledore has promised me that if you were ever to go to him about me, he wouldn't tell you until you read this yourself. I'm sorry and don't be mad at him._

I re-read the letter seven times as the tears fell down my face; ever so slowly I reached into the box and pulled out a small photograph and the gold locket which was the shape of a heart and had my family crest on it.

I sobbed as I took hold of the photograph and turned it to look at the picture of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life, with hair like mine. She was wearing muggle clothing and was also holding a small baby in her arms, me.

I don't know how long I sat there crying while holding both the locket and my letter, but after a while I felt warm arms wrap around me pulling me closer, while shushing me and stroking my hair.

I had forgotten Draco had come with me, but was grateful that he had as I buried my head in his chest while he let me cry, until I was all cried out.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked at him "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione," he whispered but a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"What?"

"Well I know this isn't the right time but, if you're going for the drowned cat look you look perfect," he laughed a little as I realised what he was saying.

"Please tell me my makeup isn't all down my face," he nodded and laughed a little more and after waving my wand I joined in a little feeling a little better "thank you Draco," I muttered to him leaning up and slowly kissing his cheek.

"For what?" he asked taken back.

"For being here and for making me feel better, also for letting me cry on you," I looked at his shirt and waved my wand once more clearing the mess of black that lay there.

"You don't have to say thank you," he stated and smiled before standing and offering me his hand.

"So did you find out who your birth parents are?" I asked.

"Just who my mother was," I sniffed as we walked down the stairs towards the sitting room.

"Who?" he asked curious.

"Iris Prince," I smiled a little at the name.

**A/N: So this was a little longer than normal which is a good thing? But yeah :)**

**Thank you for the support and I shall see you next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
